


This Means War

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have been best friends ever since the first day of high school and nothing has separated them. Yet.</p><p>They both have been unlucky in love. Liam, father of a 5 year old boy, Max, is still hopelessly in love with his first wife, Danielle, even if they have divorced. Zayn is the complete opposite, a womanizer or more of a maneater seeing as he’s openly gay. For Zayn, his love life is resumed as one night stands and ‘I’ll call ya back babe’ after tossing the phone number in the trash. He just doesn’t do long rides.</p><p>But everything will change when they’ll both fall in love.</p><p>With the same guy.</p><p> </p><p>Ziall/Niam AU! with a side!Larry and past!Nosh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the movie This Means War. I do not own one direction, this is pure fiction. Already completed on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

”Knock knock ?” 

“Hey Lou! Come in!” 

Louis entered the big office and sat in the comfy leather chair in front of Liam, his boss. Or actually, one of his bosses. 

“Where’s Zayn ?” Louis asked confused. The pair was always together, best friends since high school. And now, couple years later, they were the leaders of a big shipping company. 

“We had a meeting but I didn’t want to go, I’m having some family problems so he told me to get home early and that he’ll take care of it for me.” Liam shrugged. “I think he just wanted to have the new intern for himself honestly.” He added with a smirk.

 ”Yeah I saw him, the bloke’s pretty fit.” Louis said with a similar smirk. “But what’s going on at home ?” Louis asked quite concerned.

 Liam knew he could trust him. Louis was one of the first ever employee and Zayn and Liam’s closest friend. 

“Danielle still doesn’t want to see me and she doesn’t want me to take Max to his football practices on Mondays anymore.” Liam admitted with a sigh. Louis stood up and caught his friend in a comforting hug. He knew that Max meant the world to Liam, just like any parent.

 ”You still love her right ?” Louis hesitantly asked and Liam immediately nodded. “Don’t worry man, it’s gonna be alright.”

“Thanks man.” Liam almost whispered.

 ”You know it’s never a problem mate, but now I gotta go, I’m having lunch with my boyfriend and a friend but I’ll see you tomorrow right ?” Louis asked with a small smile.

 ”Yeah of course, have fun lover boy.” Liam replied with a smirk on his lips.

 ~

 ”C’mon Niall, we’re gonna be late and Lou’s gonna be furious!” Harry shouted at his Uni roommate.

 ”Yeah, yeah go on Haz, I’ll meet you up at the coffee, don’t worry.” Niall said while searching the entire room for his psychology essay. He didn’t write 20 pages of bullshit all night for nothing. 

“Okay but don’t take too long buddy!” Harry shouted one last time at his Irish friend before leaving the messy room. 

A couple more minutes later, the blond lad found his work and stormed out the room to go Mrs. Adams’ class as soon as possible.

He ran through the almost empty hallways as fast as he could when he ran into a couple, papers flying everywhere. 

“Bloody hell.” Niall muttered under his breath, picking up the papers from the floor. 

“Here, I’ll help you” one of the two guys said and crouched next to Niall. The Irish boy stopped dead in his tracks. He knew this voice. He would recognize it everywhere. He slowly raised his head and locked eyes with the last person he wanted to see.

“Josh ?” Niall asked, still in shock to see the other boy.

 His ex.

“Niall! I’m so happy to see you! How have you been ? You look good.” Josh started, too happy for Niall’s liking. The blond student just stared, mouth slightly hanging open. He couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be happening to him. Dear god, no. 

Niall looked up at him, his essay back in his hands. Josh had his fingers interwined with a tall tan boy. He was smiling, had bright eyes and looked so happy and Niall really needed to puke. 

“Oh right, Niall, this is my boyfriend,Victor. Victor, this is Niall.” Josh introduced them with a bright, warm smile, hand still linked with Victor ‘s and Niall didn’t want to stand there in front of them anymore. 

“And what about you, do you have a special someone ?” Josh asked him and Niall wanted to die at this exact moment. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of the other boy and before he knew it, he was lying. 

“I have a boyfriend.” Oh, how he wanted to slap himself hard right now. 

“Oh, really ?” Josh was skeptical but smiled and nodded anyway for Niall to continue. 

‘Damn him ans his fucking perfection’ Niall thought as he looked at the boy he once loved. 

“Yeah, he’s studying at an other Uni in medicine.” Niall easily lied and appreciate the shock expression in Josh’s face. “Well, it was nice talking to you, see ya around.” Niall said and then left with a smug smile heading to the psychology class.


	2. Chapter 1

“Buzz!” “Buzz!”

Zayn stirred and groaned and then pushed the cover over his head to go back to sleep and eliminate the obnoxious noise going through his house.

“Buzz!”

“Bloody hell” Zayn muttered and turned around when he hit something firm and warm and it moved and, _oh fuck_ , there was someone laying in his bed next to him. Again.

“Do you want me to get it Mr. Malik ?”

Zayn’s eyes flew open and looked at the very attractive guy in his bed, brown hair sticking up everywhere in a very sexy way and clear eyes still filled with sleep. It took a few moments for Zayn to realize he had sex with their newest intern and after the initial shock, he felt kind of proud of himself.

Zayn knew he was hot and he thought there was no point in trying to hide it. He could have anyone he wanted and he often found himself searching for a new challenge. When Zayn saw that guy in the office yesterday, he couldn’t quite remember his name something like Alex or Alexis, he knew he had to get him. And that soon became the only thing on his mind.

“Nah, s’alright, I’ll get it” Zayn mumbled and pushed the cover off him to step out of bed. He was surprised to find out he didn’t have a hangover which meant he didn’t have to get the other boy drunk to jump him and that made Zayn even more proud of himself.

He got out the room silently when someone rang the bell again and the buzzing sound was back. Zayn rolled his eyes because he knew all too well who would come to his luxurious apartment so soon in the morning.

He looked in the little screen next to his door and saw Liam standing there, looking right in the camera with a smirk on his face.

“C’mon Zayn, open the goddamn door! I know you’re staring at me you fucker!” Liam said in the microphone and Zayn chuckled and pressed the little button that would let the other boy enter.

Zayn knew Liam like the back of his hand. They knew each other since the very first day of high school and they never left each other’s side. Liam was with Zayn when he came out to his parents when they were 15, Zayn helped Liam for his first date when they were 16 and Liam took care of Zayn’s first hangover when they were 17. They started their own company together, going through the ups and downs. Zayn was Liam’s best man at his wedding and he accepted in a heartbeat when he was asked to be Max’s godfather. But lately, Zayn has been there for Liam even more than usual. Liam has been a wrecked ever since Danielle asked for divorce, not being able to see his son as much as he could and still hopelessly in love with the girl.

Zayn has tried to help him best he could. He dragged him into bars and club, introducing him to girls and boys and getting him wasted but, that wasn’t Liam and they both knew it. That was Zayn’s way of life.

A knock on the door brought Zayn back to reality but he didn’t go to answer it, he knew that Liam would just let himself in so he got back in the kitchen and started making coffee.

“Big night mate ?” Liam asked not loud enough for the other boy in the bedroom to hear as he entered the kitchen and sat at the big wooden table. “Did you score ?” he asked again with a knowing smirk. Zayn Malik always scored.

“Yeah man, that was almost too easy.” he said just above a whisper and he shrugged with a smug grin. “Do you want some coffee ?” he asked while raising two cups in the air. “The best in town.” he added wiggling his eyebrows.

“Danielle made good coffee.” Liam said, his voice barely audible but somehow Zayn got it and apologized with guilty eyes.

“Don’t worry, it’s alright man,” he said a small smile on his face. He knew Zayn just wanted to make him feel better. “And thanks, but I’ll skip the coffee, gotta go to work, I have to figure something out with Lou.” he shrugged and was about to leave but turned around again. “And I don’t want to see you at work today, take a day off, I owe you for the meeting yesterday.” He added with with a true smile that Zayn made smile back right him. “And use protection.” he said in a very serious tone and turned around to leave but Zayn interrupted him again.

“Liam!” he whispered loudly to get his attention. “What’s the dude’s name ?” he asked with pleading eyes and Liam just laughed unbelievingly at his friend.

He turned around to leave one more time when the kitchen’s door slowly opened to reveal a slightly younger boy, shirtless and with sex hair and Liam couldn’t help but think that he’d probably had fucked him too if he ever had the chance.

“Good morning Mr. Payne.” he said in a shy voice and Liam smiled brightly at him.

“You can call me Liam when we’re not at work mate.” Liam said and offered him his hand to shake. “Now, I really got to be going though, but it was nice meeting you _Axel_ ,” he put the emphasis on the boy’s name and turned to glare at Zayn’s with a smirk. Zayn’s eyes widened and gave his friend a thankful smile before he finally left.

~

“Oh, Li, we’ve been doing this for hours!” Louis whined as he put yet another handful of examinated papers in a pile. Every once a month, they had to look at the statistics and it was probably the most boring day of the month.

“Oh come on Lou, there’s not much left to do.” Liam said with a sigh. He was tired of doing it too but someone had to be the responsible one.

“Look, let’s make a deal,” he started with a mischievous grin and Liam could tell that there wouldn’t be an easy way out of it except if he accepted his offer. So he sighed and told him to speak his thoughts.

“It’s lunchtime so you come to the restaurant with me where we’ll meet up with my boyfriend and his friend.” He took a pause and smirked. “He’s single.” Louis added, an impish glint to his blue eyes and laughed when the taller boy gave him an incredulous look.

“C’mon Li, it’ll be fun! I swear when we’ll get back, I’ll work without complaining.” Liam sighed in defeat once again and Louis’ face broke into a huge grin as he put the remaining papers aside and kissed Liam’s cheek.

“Thank you, Thank you Li! You’re the best boss ever! But don’t tell Zayn I said that.” he said with a smirk and a wink.

“Yeah, whatever, you pay for my lunch.” Liam said rolling his eyes but smiled at the older boy anyway.

“You won’t regret it. The guy’s hot.” Louis said and smirk in satisfaction when he saw the blush on his boss’ face.

Liam snorted because with Louis, he _always_ regretted it so he simply rolled his eyes again.


	3. Chapter 2

“Niall!” Harry shouted at his Irish roommate who was currently using the bathroom.  
  
“I’m in the shower Harry!” he said just as loud from the other side of the door, hot  water pouring down on him.  
  
“Lou just texted me!” Harry replied but before he could continue, Niall screamed back.  
  
“Good for you Harry but I think you know how to use a phone now, why would you need me?”  
  
Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend’s sarcasm. He was getting tired of screaming and afraid they’d disturb the other students so he let himself in the bathroom, steam everywhere in the room.  
  
“Harry ?! What the fuck are you doing in here ?” he asked, his head peeking out of the shower, wet mop of blond hair stuck to his face.  
  
“Don’t worry mate, I’m not jumping in there with you, I just want to talk to you.”  
  
“Ah, alright.” he said before pushing the shower curtain and going to clean himself. He knew he was kind of late for lunch time again but why the hell would Harry come in the bathroom while he’s naked, taking a shower to tell him that. “What do you wanna talk about mate ?” Niall asked casually as he finally turned off the water. He grabbed a towel, tied it around his waist and stepped out of the tub.  
  
“Lou texted me,” Harry began but before Niall could add some other mocking comments, he continued. “You have a date.”  
  
Niall who was currently drying hair with an other towel stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around, wide-eyed and looked at his friend like he’s grown another head.  
  
“What did you just say ?” Niall asked, incredulous. He couldn’t have heard right. Why would these two idiots want to set him up with the first guy they’d see ?  
  
“Lou just texted me-“  
  
“Oh  please Harry, I got that, move on!”  
  
“He told me he’d bring his boss with us. His boss who happens to be single.” Harry added with a smirk. “So dress up nicely and ,please, hurry up. We don’t want to be late now, do we?” He asked with a smug grin.  
  
“Yeah yeah, fuck off Styles, you’re a perv and I’d like to put some clothes on.” And with that, Harry was out of the room, leaving Niall with his thoughts. Was he so obvious ? Has Harry seen his exchange with Josh the other day ?  
He really hoped not.  
  
~  
  
“Why did you drag me into that ?” Liam whined, feeling quite uncomfortable in his chair, sat next to his extravagant employee.  
  
“Because I know you’re looking for love and Danielle won’t take you back,” Louis started but mumbled an apology when Liam threw him a death glare. “and I know you won’t have any sexual intercourse unless you’re dating someone.” Liam choked on his water and Louis smirked.  
  
“How is that in any way related to you setting me up with a guy I’ve never even heard of ?” Liam asked, a little annoyed.  
  
“Liam, mate, everybody needs sex.” He stated simply and before Liam could open his mouth, he cut him off. “Wanking doesn’t count.”  
  
Liam’s face was sure to be all red by now, probably all the way down to his collarbone and his shoulders. Louis was talking nonsense. Louis was always talking nonsense though so Liam thought he shouldn’t have been that surprised.  
  
“Hey Liam ?” Louis said quietly, after a somewhat awkward silence, and Liam turned his head to look at him. “Stop worrying man. You’re attractive and he is hot as fuck. Blond hair, blue eyes, always smiling. You’ll see, you’ll love him. And he likes everyone. He’s a good guy.” Liam was shocked. Louis looked so sincere that Liam had no other choice but believe him.  
  
“And he’s not a complete stranger, well to me, and you’ve heard about him.” Liam gave the other boy an inquiring look, because no, he’s got no idea who was the boy Louis described.  
  
“You know, he’s the friend of mine that always lunch with Haz and I. Actually, it’s Harry’s Uni roommate.”  
  
“Harry’s roommate ? He eats with you two everyday ? Poor bloke, he must’ve gone insane.” Liam mocked Louis, but the elder was glad to see his boss relax and loosen a little.  
  
“Oi! Watch your words Payne! And do not insult my Hazza!” Louis tried to look pissed but he just   
couldn’t.   
  
That was something about Louis that Liam admired. The other boy couldn’t get mad at anyone, even if he wanted. For Louis, it was always all about fun and living everyday like it was the last one. Liam on his part couldn’t do that. He was just so responsible, so strict, so sensible so Liam and he wanted to change because he felt like he was wasting his life, worrying about everything and anything. He wanted to live too.  
  
“Louis!” a voice a deep voice startled Liam and got him out of his thoughts.  
  
He looked up to see a tall, well built young man that could only be Louis’ Harry. He told Liam so much about him that he could recognised him instantly. Curly hair, green orbs and cute dimples, there was no way he was mistaken.  
  
“Harry!” Louis replied, standing up to greet his boyfriend in a bone crushing hug. “I missed you so much!” Louis added, sounding a little dramatic, probably for the effect. Louis’ always been quite dramatic.  
  
“Shut up silly, you saw me just this morning.” Harry replied, returning the hug with just as much strength and Liam wanted to puke over how cute they were.  
  
Liam cleared his throat to remind them of his presence because they could go on like this all day and Liam knew it.   
  
“Oh right, Harry this is my boss, Liam” Louis started, with a lot of unnecessary hand gestures towards the two of them. “and Liam, this is my boyfriend Harry.” Louis finished with a smug smile. He was so proud to call the other his that it was almost sickening.   
  
“The famous Harry Styles,” Liam began, shaking hands with the younger boy. “Nice to finally meet you.”   
  
“Same for me.” Harry replied with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
“Harry! Where is Niall?” Louis asked when the all sat down. Louis and Liam on one side of the table, Harry across Louis with a vacant seat next to him.  
“Right here” the blond boy answered for his roommate and Louis stood up once again to meet his friend with another hug, just not twice as passionate.   
  
Liam didn’t comprehend why Louis hugged everyone like they hadn’t see each other in years. He saw those guys ever single day. But it was Louis, and Liam gave up trying to understand him long ago.  
  
When they both let go of each other, Liam was greeted by the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. He thought Louis’ were pretty amazing but those one were just gorgeous. They were clearly blue but there was a hint of golden yellow that put all the life in them and Liam wanted to stare but he couldn’t, because it’s not polite. A smile slowly made his way on his face and he didn’t even realise it until his cheeks hurt but he kept on smiling anyway because the other boy, Niall, was smiling right back as he sat across him.  
  
“Right so Niall, this is my boss Liam, Liam this is Niall.” Louis said to break the silence.  
  
But neither of the boys said anything, they just smiled at each other and picked up their menus.  
  
~  
  
“Uh, I really need to use the bathroom.” Harry said, unsure as he stood up, glancing in Louis’ direction.  
  
The boys have only been eating for 15 minutes, all munching on cheeseburgers and sipping cheap cola. Liam learned that Niall was a Uni student, studying psychology but playing music on the side, that he was from Ireland and that he liked any type of food. Liam told him about the company and they laughed at Louis and Harry’s overall cuteness. Everything was going on just fine.  
  
“Yeah me too, we’ll be right back.” Louis immediately followed his boyfriend while Niall only snored and Liam shot him a confused look.  
  
“They won’t be right back, they’ll spend an eternity in there.” Niall simply explained but somehow, Liam got the hint. “So I basically told you everything there is to know about me, is there anything else to know about you ?” Liam bit his lip, hesitating. He liked the other boy, really liked, the most he has liked someone since Danielle, but he wasn’t sure if he should tell him what he had in mind, he didn’t want to scare him off.  
  
“I have a son.” Liam admitted but refused to meet the Irish man’s eyes. “And I’m divorced from the mother.” Liam let it all out. No more lies, that’s what teared apart his first love.  
  
“Oh.” Niall said quietly and Liam shut his eyes closed because he ruined it all again but soon enough he found the younger boy smiling at him and that’s when Liam decided he was perfect. ”I like kids.” he stated, the bright smile never leaving his face and Liam melted.  
  
“Is it too personal if I asked why you divorced ?” Niall asked then, unsure and Liam was taken aback. He didn’t know what to say.  
  
“It’s- Err- Uh-”  
  
“Hey, don’t worry you don’t have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable, we just met, it’s completely normal.” Niall said, smiling again and squeezing Liam’s hand. “Shit, I really need to go back to school though.” Niall cursed and got up to throw his things away but Liam stopped him with a hand around his bicep.  
  
“Can we- um, can we see each other again ?” He asked nervously. Niall nodded and wrote his number in the older boy’s hand.   
  
“Hit me up babe” he said with a wink and left.   
  
Liam really had to thank Louis for this one.  
  
~  
  
“Fuck” Niall muttered. He totally forgot to buy Harry’s cigarettes and he promised the younger lad he’d get him some.   
  
He was already late for school, seeing as he spent maybe a little too much time talking with Liam, but there was a corner store just across the street. Niall didn’t have to think about it twice and soon, he was greeted with a ‘ding’ as he opened the heavy door.   
  
It was small and Niall immediately spotted the different kinds of cigarette pack behind the counter, where stood a old asian man.   
  
“What can I do for you ?” the cashier told him and Niall bit his lip. He didn’t know what kind Harry wanted and he really wasn’t an expert in this kind of thing.  
  
The door rang again and Niall turned around to see a tall boy walk through the door.  
  
He was beautiful. He had dark hair perfectly styled up with brown deep eyes and a leather jacket. Niall watched him as he made his way to stand next to him. He was beautiful but he looked smug and Niall though he looked like he totally over himself.  
  
“Hey, I’ll take a-”  
  
“Wait a moment, this boy was here before you.” The cashier told the other boy.  
  
The leather jacket boy looked over at him and smiled, a seductive smile and what the fuck, was he hitting on him ? Niall’s eyes widen a little before he turned to look at the old man.  
  
“Yeah so I’ll take a pack of.. Uh, I think-”  
  
“New smoker ?” Niall turned with wide eyes to the boy next to him.   
  
“No! I’m buying it for my roommate!” Niall immediately replied and he didn’t know why he got so defensive.  
  
“Your roommate ?” he asked, perplexed with the same smug smile and Niall rolled his eyes. He was annoyed at the boy because he was already late and he definitely wasn’t helping him.  
  
“Yeah my Uni roommate but that’s none of your business.” Niall replied, but it didn’t turned out cold, just teasing and he wanted to slap himself.  
  
“Oh Uni, then it’s probably this one.” the older looking boy said as he pointed to a familiar red pack and yeah, he was right. That was the one he was looking for.  
  
“Thanks.” he muttered and paid the cashier.  
  
“I think you owe me kid.” the other boy stopped him and Niall gave him a puzzled look. “ I’m taking you on a date, alright ?” and Niall thought he didn’t hear right. He looked at his watch and realised that he missed the beginning of his class.  
  
‘Fuck it.’ Niall thought and turned around to look at the boy.  
  
“I don’t even know your name.” Niall gave him a stern look. That guy looked like the kind that could get anyone he wanted. Niall wouldn’t give in so easily.   
  
“I’m Zayn. Who are you ?”   
  
“I’m Niall.” Zayn smiled before he was going to get him, whatever the price.  
  
“Okay Niall, how about I come pick you up, Friday at 9pm ?”  
  
“Where ?”  
  
“In front of that little coffee shop, just beside the school.” Zayn knew the cute blond boy was falling, but just didn’t want to show it.  
  
“Yeah, well maybe I’ll come.” Niall gave him a smirk and left the little shop, Harry’s pack in his hand.   
  
Oh god.  
  
He was going on a date with Zayn. Maybe.  
  
And Liam would probably call him back.  
  
 _Oh god._


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello ?” Liam’s phone started ringing as he drove back home from an afternoon with his son.   
  
Ever since his divorce with Danielle, he couldn’t see his son more than one or two afternoon a week. He would usually take him to his football practices or kick around a ball in the park and then he would drop him back to his mom. At first, Liam couldn’t take it. He was still so in love with Danielle and he was forbidden to see in son. Every time, he would breakdown, alone in his car, in front of the house he used to share with his two favorite people in his life.  
  
But today, he didn’t cry. He kissed Max’s temple, told him he loved him, and to call him for anything. Then they waved goodbye, and when Liam was sure he made it safely inside, he started his engine and began driving. Of course, he felt a pain in his chest but nothing compared to what he felt in his previous’ visits.   
  
And he blamed Niall.   
  
Ever since the “date” they had the day before, Liam’s been floating on a cloud. He hadn’t feel that good in weeks.   
  
“Hey Li, what’s up ?” Zayn talked through the phone and he seemed quite happy as well. Liam couldn’t help but think he probably got laid. Again.  
  
“Not much, just dropped Max back to Dani’s.” He replied casually.  
  
“And are you alright ?” Zayn asked, unsure of how his friend would react.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine!” Liam’s voice was so cheerful that Zayn pinched himself just to make sure that this was the real life and not some sort of dream where Liam was finally back to normal and confident with himself again. Fortunatly, he was only greet with a small pain and he smiled to himself.  
  
“So, do you wanna come over for dinner tonight ?”   
  
“Yeah! Yeah that’d be sweet! I’m coming over right now is that alright ?” Liam asked, really excited to tell his friend about HIS love life.   
  
Liam didn’t mind hearing everything about Zayn’s sex escapades with co-workers or random guys but he was glad that he could finally give an update about his.  
   
“Yeah, I’ll be waiting buddy!” and then they both hung up.  
And Liam drove away with an even bigger smile on his face.   
  
~   
  
“Zayn ?” Liam called out, entering the his friend’s apartment. He could already smell the scent of spaghetti sauce coming from the kitchen and Liam was quite surprised the older boy actually cooked dinner instead of ordering some fancy pizza.  
  
“Right here buddy! You’re just in time!” Zayn smiled as he placed two dishes of pasta on the large table.  
  
“Wow, smells good. What’s the occasion ?” Zayn shrugged.  
  
“I just wanted to make you a good dinner, we haven’t hang out in a while.” Zayn said as he began attacking the food with his fork. Liam smiled and started eating too.  
  
“So, what’s up ?” Zayn asked and Liam blushed. “I noticed you didn’t seem upset about Max or Dani on the phone earlier.”  
  
“I-I met somone.” Liam admitted.  
  
Zayn stopped dead in his track and looked at the other boys with wide eyes.  
  
“Please say something Zayn.”  
  
“It’s great! Oh my god, you finally found someone! How is she like ?” Zayn asked excitedly but Liam looked down at his plate, his cheeks burning.  
  
“It’s a ‘he’.” he said quietly, almost wishing his friend wouldn’t hear but when he looked up to see a shocked Zayn, he understood that he failed.  
  
“Oh my god! A bloke! Oh my god this is so fucking great Li!” Zayn said, completely ignoring his food. “That means you finally accept who you are, I’m so fucking proud, we’ll go to that club, there’s plenty of fit-”  
  
“Shut up!” Liam said, but laughed at his friend anyway, clearly not upset.  
  
“How is _he_ , then ?”   
  
“He’s great. He really is. He’s adorable, funny, he helped me get my mind off Dani. He doesn’t even mind I have a child.” Liam beamed. “He’s perfect.”  
  
“I’m so happy Li.” Zayn said with a true smile and went back to eating his meal, a little smile still on his face.   
  
But Zayn didn’t say anything else. They ate in a comfortable silence, but Liam knew something was up. Zayn never shut up. He either talks about that guy he met at that club, or the cute waiter at that fancy restaurant. He always has something to say. So for him to be so quiet, it was quite unusual.  
  
“Alright Z, what is it ?” Liam asked when he finished his plate of pasta. Zayn looked at hom puzzled but he knew that Liam knew.   
  
“What’s what ?” he asked chuckling but it wasn’t very convincing as Liam looked at him through narrowed eyes that seemed to tell him ‘Are you fucking kidding me ?’. Zayn knew there was no easy way out of this.  
  
He sighed and set down his fork in his plate. “I met someone too.” Zayn admitted and Liam rolled his eyes.  
  
“And where did you fuck him ? Please tell me it’s not on this table.” Liam threw a quick glance at the table before bringing his mocking eyes back at the other boy.  
  
“I didn’t fuck him, I invited him on a date.”  
  
Liam was stunned. Zayn never took anyone on a date. ‘Relationships never last anyway, I’d rather have a good fuck’ was Zayn’s famous quote. Why would he take him on a date ?  
  
Liam was brought out of his thoughts when the older boy cleared his throat. “That’s great Z! How did it go ?”  
  
Zayn rolled his eyes and Liam knew his Zayn was back.  
  
“I didn’t take him yet.” he explained. “I told him I’d pick him up at the little coffee shop near the University.” he shrugged.  
  
“He goes to Uni ?” Liam asked.  
  
“Yeah he’s a student.” Zayn said. “Blond hair, blue eyes, Irish accent, he’s hot as fuck.” Zayn said, a smug smile on his lips, definitely proud of his catch. Liam on his side felt his visage paled as his eyes widen in shock. It couldn’t be his…  
  
“Niall ?” he said, barely audible but somehow, Zayn got it.  
  
“How do you-“  
  
“Your Niall is my Niall.” Liam explained.  
  
“What ?”  
  
“That guy I met is Niall as well.” Liam tried to explain again.  
  
“So my Niall-“  
  
“It’s my Niall too!”  
  
There was a moment of silence when neither of the two boys said anything. They were both chasing the same guy. It couldn’t be happening.  
  
“You can have him.” Zayn said suddenly. Liam looked at him confused.  
  
“What-“  
  
“Beside, it’s not even fair that I got in the picture, and you need him more than I do.” Zayn continued, ignoring Liam’s protest.  
  
“Zayn!”  
  
“Plus, this guy has been good for you, he took your mind off Danielle, I’d feel bad to steal him away.” Zayn continued.  
  
“Zayn, listen to me!” Liam shouted to get the other’s attention. “I’m sure I can get the guy, even if you take him out as well.” Liam smirked.  
  
“Yeah ?”  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
They soon became silence again. Liam was trying to find a way to get out of this awkward situation while Zayn was simply trying to convince himself that he was the best and that any guy in their right mind would fall for him and him only.  
  
“Let’s just let him decide.” Liam broke the silence and Zayn’s head snapped up.  
  
“Sure.” he shrugged.  
  
“And I think we should put some rules as well.” Liam proposed.  
  
“I think we should.”  
  
“Number one.” Liam raised his thumb as he spoke. “I don’t think we should tell him we know each other.” Zayn nodded and raised two finger in the air.  
  
“Number two, let’s stay out of each other’s way.” the tan boy declared.  
“And number three, no sexual intercourse.” Liam said in a very serious tone.  
  
“What? Really mate? You clearly haven’t dated in a long time.” Zayn mumbled but Liam rolled his eyes for all reply.  
  
“And if this starts to affect our friendship-”  
  
“Which it won’t.” Zayn cut him off.  
  
“Then we walk away.” Liam finished.  
  
“Done.”  
  
“Then we have, we have….”  
  
“We have a gentleman’s agreement. May the best man win.” Zayn said.  
  
He leaned a little and presented his hand to Liam who gripped it and shook it, his eyes never leaving his best friend’s ones.  
  
Both boys ready to win the Irish lad’s heart.  
  
This meant war.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam paced in his quite large bedroom, phone in one hand, the other up to his mouth, as he bit his nails nervously. He didn’t think it was such a good idea, calling Niall. With Zayn, his best mate, chasing the same boy, it could only end very badly. Liam felt it.

He tried to get Louis to help him but Louis was just _Louis_ and he turned out to be no help. Liam groaned as he tried to forget the exchange he had just a couple hours ago with the older boy.

~

“What’s the hurry Li?” Louis asked when he walked through his boss’ office door. Liam had called him through the intercom and Louis knew it had absolutely nothing to do with the job.

“We messed up, we messed up so bad Lou.” Liam said once the door shut close, his hands tugging at his brown locks. Louis seriously thought he was having a panic attack, sweating and shaking and Louis just didn’t know what was going on, he didn’t know what to do. So he walked to Liam and grabbed his friend in a tight embrace.

Louis let go just seconds later, much to his amusement as Liam mumbled ‘Let go of me you tosser’ with a small push and Louis chuckled and sat opposite to his boss on the comfy black leather chair. He could almost claim it his, for the number of times his ass as landed on that chair, most of the time not even for work. Louis chuckled at himself but Liam didn’t realize it.

“Now, tell me what’s going on Liam.” Louis said in a very serious voice and Liam thought that he might have a little overdramatized the situation.

“It’s me and Zayn and- I-I don’t know, it’s really stu-stupid and we really shouldn’t ha-” Louis’ gasp cut Liam off.

“Tell me you and him didn’t….” Louis exclaimed in a whisper. The door might have been closed but the walls weren’t exactly sound proof.

“No! God Louis, you’re so stupid sometimes!” Liam rolled his eyes and Louis let out a loud sigh of relief.

“Zayn and I are both crushing on Niall. And, we decided that we’d let him decide. So, it’s kind of a competition between the two of us. And you and your boytoy can’t tell Niall that we know each other.” Liam finally admitted and he didn’t expect Louis to burst out laughing. Maybe he should have though because that’s typically Louis.

“Oh, Liam, only you two can get in those situations.” Louis said, still chuckling and Liam glared at Louis.

“You’re no help Tomlinson.” Liam muttered and that caused the employee to burst into another fit of laughter. Liam really didn’t understand how he could find everything so funny, but he gave up on trying to understand Louis long ago.

“You really thought I’d be any help?” he asked incredulously with amused eyes. Liam rolled his eyes.

“Go back to work Tommo.” Liam said and went back doing whatever he did on his computer and ignored Louis wide eyes and loud groans.

He didn’t have to wait long, just a couple seconds before the Doncaster lad gave up.

“What do you need help for?” Louis sighed and rolled his eyes when Liam immediately closed his laptop to bring his attention back on the boy.

“Should I call him? Do you think it’s a good idea? Because Zayn said I didn’t have a chance against him and I think it might be true but I really really realLY like Niall but I don’t know if he likes me back or if he already fell head over heels for Zayn because Zayn is quite a pretty boy, you know with his cheekbones and perfect dark hair and long eyelashes, oh god, what if Niall has already forgot about me? I mean, I have a kid and Zayn doesn’t, well we don’t know, he had sex with so many people so it _technically_ wouldn’t surprise me but still-”

“Liam James Payne, shut the fuck up, you’re rambling!” Louis’ shout got the whole office quiet again, too quiet.

“Okay, now listen to me Li. You’re gonna call him and don’t you dare hang up when he answers, Harry will tell me. So you call me and invite him a date. Today.” Louis said very slowly like he was talking to a retarded or a terrified kid. Well in Liam’s case, it was more a retarded terrified kid.

Liam’s eyes grew wide in horror and his visage paled. He shook his head but Louis ignored Liam’s protests.

“Li, the fair is in town and today is the last day. Think about it. It’d make an awesome first date, Niall would think you’re a cool guy.”

Liam let it sink in a little. Louis was right. And he actually _helped_. That was a lot to process.

“But, isn’t it kinda last minute? I mean, it’s already four.” Liam reasoned but Louis rolled his eyes.

“C’mon live up a little man! He’ll think you’re spontaneous and that’s a great quality.” Louis said and something in his voice told Liam that he was tired of trying to convince him.

“Alright, you’re right, I’ll call him. Go back to work.” Louis gasped.

“Seriously Li? I just helped you mate, please, give me the rest of the day off.” Louis pleaded and Liam smirked because _of course_ Louis would end up having his day off, he always got what he wanted.

~

Liam closed his eyes, took a deep breath and composed the number he had already memorised. He trusted Louis with his life, so he decided to give it a go and do what the older boy has told him to do. He called Niall.

Every ring Liam heard through his phone, something would pop in his head. What if he’s sick? What if he has to work? What if he’s already with Zayn?

But all those thoughts disappeared when Niall picked up, his voice cheery, not sick and not busy. Just at the sound of the Irish accented voice, Liam’s hands trembled and his knees got weak. He felt just like a teenage girl sending a facebook message to his crush, nearly having a heart attack.

“Hey N-Niall, it’s me, err, Liam, uh.” Liam mentally slapped himself for the stuttering and the uncertainty in his voice. He didn’t know if he should have said more because Niall maybe didn’t remember, they met two days ago maybe he had some memory problems and Liam should’ve described himself through the phone.

“Hey Li! Have been waiting for your call, I thought you forgot about me or just didn’t want to see me.” Niall teased. Liam smiled at the cute nickname but his smile dropped. Maybe he should’ve call sooner ? He kept Niall waiting and Liam was _not_ that kind of guy. Oh god.

“Hey buddy, you’re still there?” Niall voice was filled with what seemed to be concern and Liam relaxed. Niall was a sweet guy so he decided to just be himself and enjoy his time with the blonde and stop worrying about his own every moves.

“Yeah sorry. What’s up ?”

“Not much, alone in my room listening to some music, Harry left with Louis.” Liam could imagine him shrugged and he felt butterflies in his stomach. It was now or never.

“Cool, I was, uh, wondering if you were doing anything tonight?” he brought his nails to his mouth again waiting for Niall’s answer.

“Are you asking me on a date Mr.Payne ?” Niall asked and Liam was caught off guard.

“Well, uh, kinda, I mean, yeah, if you want to-”

“I’d love too.” Liam smiled because the answer sounded so genuine.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 8, yeah ?”

“Sounds perfect. See ya later, Liam.” and then he hung up, leaving Liam a nervous wreck.

~

“I think I’m hungry.” Liam snorted because it was probably the third time he heard those words come out of the blonde’s mouth that night. He wasn’t complaining though, Niall was adorable. They have been at the fair for an hour and Niall seemed to be enjoying himself.

When Liam picked him up earlier that night, Niall was eager to find out where they were going and Liam didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. He was nervous though, he didn’t know if Niall would like it, maybe he was scared as shit of roller coasters. But it was Louis’ idea and Louis knew Niall so he decided to calm down and hoped everything would be alright. Turned out Niall loved the fair and was so happy that Liam brought him there, “This is such a great idea, you’re the best.” he had said, throwing himself in Liam’s arms, hugging him tightly and then grabbed his hand to lead him to whatever ride he felt like doing. Liam had followed, a big dumb smile on his face, hand still intertwined with Niall’s.

“Do you want to get an ice cream?” Liam asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach as Niall’s eyes lit up. He chuckled and they both made their way to the ice cream stand, Liam paying for the treat, not noticing the blush on Niall’s pale face.

“Thank you Liam.” Liam smiled because it was such a small gesture but Niall seemed so sincere and it warmed his heart.

They walked in silence, Niall eating his ice cream and stealing glances at the older boy when Liam was not watching. They walked close to each other, hands linked between both of their bodies. Liam brought up his wrist to check the time on his expensive looking watch to find out they didn’t have much time left.

“We only have time for one more ride Ni, where do you want to go ?”

Niall tore his eyes off the brunette to notice that the crowded fair was now almost empty. There wouldn’t be any wait for any rides but he didn’t want to throw his ice cream away.

“Why don’t we go up the Ferris wheel ?” Niall proposed with his crooked smile and Liam couldn’t do anything but agree because it was _Niall_ and it meant being stuck in a very small area with _Niall_ and he really liked how that sounded.

The queue was inexistent. They walked there and hoped in one of the cabin, slowly rising up to the sky. There was a comfortable silence between the two boys. Niall was still munching at his cone, almost done with it and Liam chuckled when he noticed that chocolate over the Irish man’s nose.

“What’s so funny?” Niall asked looking genuinely confused as he shoved the very last of his sweet treat in his mouth.

“You have chocolate ice cream on your nose.” Liam replied still smiling, all the way up to his eyes. Niall blushed a deep shade of red on his cheek and a little on his ears as he reached his nose, trying to get rid of the sticky mess on his face, unsuccessfully much to Liam’s amusement.

“Here.” Liam quietly said as he leaned in and brushed Niall’s nose with his thumb. They stared at each other’s, faces inches away. They both felt the tension but none of them made the move. So they just stared. They hadn’t even realised they were near the top and before they knew it, the cabin went to an abrupt stop, making Liam stumbled even closer to Niall, lips brushing in the process.

They were both surprised but after the initial shock, they didn’t waste a second and started moving their lips, hesitant at first. The angle was not perfect, because Liam was still pushed against Niall into an uncomfortable position. He tilted his head a little and pressed his lips firmer against the younger boy’s mouth, causing Niall to open up and let Liam in. What had started as as sweet, innocent first kiss turned into a full on snog, and they were both having the time of their fucking life, in each others arms.

“Err, I’m sorry but it’s time to leave.” Niall and Liam’s head snapped up and looked at the awkward teenage boy, standing next to them in his white uniform and horrible hat. They didn’t realise the cabin had stop moving before the teen spoke up.

“Oh, s-sorry.” Liam muttered, cheeks just as flushed as Niall’s, but Niall chuckled and gripped Liam’s hand to get them out of the fair.

~

“Thanks Li, I had a very awesome time.” Niall said when the car came to a stop. Niall was smiling even if it was dark, Liam could tell.

“Me too.” Liam said with a smile on his face as well.

“Are we going to do this again ?” Liam’s heartbeat raced his ribcage as Niall waited, hopefully.

“Yeah. I’ll call you alright ?”

“Sounds perfect.” Niall smiled and leaned in to peck Liam’s mouth. “Goodnight Liam, sweet dreams.” He opened the door and climbed out the car.

“Good night Ni.” Liam replied even if Niall was now out of earshot.

He got back home that night and tried to remember the last time he felt this happy since his and Dani’s divorce and he fell asleep before he found the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall groaned as he tried to get his hair up right. He already spent too much time in front of the mirror and he didn’t even have a top on yet. He was torn between his white polo or a plain black shirt. Either way, his hair looked a mess so he didn’t give much shit at the moment.

“Are you trying to rip your hair there buddy?”

Harry didn’t miss it. He didn’t miss the way his roommate was acting all weird and nervous. As far as he knew, everything went fine on his date with Liam and the two boys weren’t meant to meet again today. No, Niall was acting really weird with no reason and he wanted to know why.

Niall let a growl a frustration in return and ran his hands in his hair again.

“It won’t stand right!” Niall let out and tugged at his golden locks again.

“Why don’t you wear one of your snapbacks?” Niall turned around, eyes bright and a big smile on his face as he looked at the curly lad. Before Harry knew it, Niall was in his arms, hugging him and then planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Get off!” Harry laughed and pushed the blond off him. “I’m already taken anyway.” he added with a wink.

“You’re not even my type.” Niall said back with a playful smirk.

“Oh, trust me, I know. You like them older with puppy eyes don’t you?” Harry enjoyed the blush creeping all the way up to the other boy’s neck and cheek and the small smile on his pink lips. “Is it for him you’re dressing up and getting so worked up?” The smile on Niall’s face disappeared as fast as it came and Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I have a date with another guy. His name is Zayn but that’s all I know about him.” Niall admitted with a sigh.

At first, Harry was shocked but then, he remembered how Louis told him to not mention that Liam and Zayn knew each other to Niall. It all made sense now. They were both trying to get Niall. Harry didn’t know Zayn, but if he was Liam’s best friend, he couldn’t be a bad lad.

“Harry, say something.” Harry looked up and stared at Niall’s anxious eyes while the blonde bit nervously at his nails.

“Go out and have fun Ni, you’re single and ready to mingle!” Harry finally said cheerfully and Niall wasn’t sure what to think. Sure, Zayn was a fine piece of ass but he really felt something with Liam and he didn’t want to screw up with him.

“Niall, they don’t need to know you’re seeing both of them. You’re not dating, you don’t have a boyfriend. Stop worrying so much.” Harry said when he noticed his friend’s internal battle.

Niall looked up at his friend with a smile and shinning eyes. He went back to his drawers on his side of the room and took out two shirts before turning back to Harry.

“The black or the white?”

“Black definitely black.”

~

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.” Zayn smirked through his phone.

“Hey, we have an agreement, it’s too late now Li, I’m going on a date with Niall.” He could here Liam sigh on the other side of the line

“Yeah, well, try and do better than mine.” Zayn scoffed.

“Was it that terrible?”

“No! It was, it- it was perfect.” Liam admitted as be recalled his date with the blonde in his mind. Zayn almost felt something like jealousy because something in Liam’s voice sounded so genuine, kind of like how it was with Danielle.

“Did you kiss him?” Zayn asked with a smirk that Liam couldn’t see his cheeky attitude back.

“My lips are sealed!” Liam teased and Zayn laughed, all tension gone between the two beat friends.

“Aw, c’mon Payne! Oh shit, there he is, gotta go.” Zayn hung up before Liam could even say one more word.

The tan boy was standing in front of the small coffee shop, leather jacket on and combat boots, hair in a perfect dark quiff when the younger boy arrived.

“You came.”  Zayn said as be pushed himself off the wall to greet the boy. He hoped his voice didn’t sound mocking because he really was happy to see him there.

“Well, it’s Friday night, I’m not gonna stay alone in my room.” he answered with a shrug. It was somewhat awkward because they really didn’t know each other but Zayn pushed that feeling away.

“C’mon then.” he said as he opened the car’s door for Niall to step in.

“Is it a long ride?” the blond asked.

“Nah, just a street away.” Zayn smiled and it grew even wider when he found the other boy smiling back.

It was odd for Zayn. He never took anyone on a date unless it was the only way to fuck them. And in this case, there was no way he could get Niall in his bed, not with the rules Liam and him had set. So why was he doing it, he had no idea.

Zayn pulled his car to the side of the street and turned off the engine. They were parked in front of that club everyone was talking about, loud music blasting that could be heard very clearly, even in the streets.

Niall gulped. Clubs have never been his thing. He didn’t enjoy being stuck in small places, his body pressing against other sweaty bodies. He didn’t like the heat and he didn’t like not being able to hear anything else than unsteady drum beats. But Zayn was tugging at his hand, leading him through the door, skipping the endless line and even fist bumping the doorman. He seemed to know what he was doing, and Niall hesitantly followed him inside. He followed him to the DJ booth, watching him talked to the guy and then Zayn took his hand again and he was pushed through a sea of bodies to the bar, where Zayn talked to the bartender again. Niall didn’t feel well. Something was wrong; he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He felt like the walls were slowly closing on him and soon enough, he was having a panic attack. He looked around to find Zayn still talking to random people so Niall shook his head and made his way through the door.

“Thank god.” he let out as soon as the cold wind hit his face  and fresh air ran through his lungs. He took out his phone to get a taxi when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Why did you leave ?” Niall turned around to see hazel eyes looking at him curiously.

“I’m sorry, I’m claustrophobic, and I needed to get out.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know we, uh, we can go back to that coffee shop and have a hot beverage?” Niall smiled a little because god, he was cute.

“I’m sorry Zayn; you seem like a great lad, but not for me.” Niall admitted, refusing to meet those eyes.

“So that’s it? You don’t give me a second chance?” Zayn wasn’t use to this, to rejection. Boys usually threw themselves at him but Niall, he didn’t. And Zayn liked it.

“I-“

“Niall! Fancy seeing you here!” Niall and Zayn turned around at the same time to face a short boy pulling Niall in a hug.

“Josh ?” Niall asked incredulously.

“I can’t believe we’re seeing you again.” Zayn was confused looking at his date, and then moving his eyes to look at the couple. “Aren’t you going to introduce us ?” Zayn didn’t know the boy, but from the look on Niall’s face, he shouldn’t like him.

“Um, yeah, Zayn, _honey_ , this is Josh, my ex and his boyfriend…”

“Victor.” Josh replied.

To say Zayn was amused was an understatement. Niall slipped an arm around the tan boy’s waist and Zayn scooted closer so his body was pressed against the Irish boy.

“Right, right, boys, this is my b-boyfriend Zayn.” Niall felt the older boy tensed at his words but then relax and he knew Zayn would play the game.

“Nice to meet you boys.” Zayn detached himself from the blonde’s grip to shake hands with the two strangers, and then proceed to hold Niall’s hand between their bodies.

“So Zayn, are you the boy studying in medicine that Niall told us about ?” Josh asked with a stupid smile on his face.

Zayn turned his head to meet Niall’s guilty and pleading eyes and he knew there was no way out of this.

“Yeah, that would be me.” Zayn smiled his bright toothpaste smile.

“And in what kind of medicine?” Zayn could feel Niall growing more anxious with every question of his ex.

“Gynecology.” Niall let out a surprised chuckle and Zayn enjoyed the shock in the couple’s eyes but there was still a hint of doubt so Zayn decided to push it.

He spun Niall so they were facing each other and he crashed his lips on the pale boy’s one. Niall didn’t expect the kiss and he surely didn’t expect the older boy to be one for gentle kiss. Niall couldn’t remember when he started kissing back but he knew he felt almost disappointed when Zayn pulled away, and that wasn’t a good sign. He liked Liam, Liam was mature, sensible and so nice. But Zayn, Zayn was spontaneous, fun and unpredictable and he liked that too.

“Well, once again, it was a pleasure to meet you but we really need to get going. Have a goodnight.” Zayn said as intertwined his fingers with the Niall’s pale ones and started walking away.

“Gynecology?! Really Zayn?!” Niall asked with no real venom on his voice. Instead of replying, Zayn only laughed and leaned in to capture the sweet pink lips again. When he pulled away, he let his mouth above Niall’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Niall’s spine.

“I think you owe me after the little incident, right babe?” Niall rolled his eyes.

“What do you want?” Zayn pulled away to look into his blue eyes. He really needed to convince him.

“Give me a second chance.”

And without a second thought, Niall nodded and pecked Zayn’s lips.

And just like that, Zayn was still in the race to Niall’s heart or bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis Tomlinson ?” The door of his small office was sligty open, revealing a tiny woman perched on red high heels that matched the color of her lips. She tied her black hair in a messy bun, her dress the same dark blue as the glasses on her nose.  
   
Louis was confused. He knew he saw her before in the building, hot coffee in hand, talking on the phone in the other, he just couldn’t remember what she actually did here, as a job.  
   
“Um, yes, and you are… ?”  
   
“Cher Loyd, Mr. Payne’s personal assistant. Mr. Malik and him need to see you in their office.”  
   
   
Recognition slowly made it’s way in Louis’ mind. That’s where he saw her, in Liam’s office. He remember that day when he let himself in the large office without knocking and found them in each other’s arms, Cher’s hand patting akwardly Liam’s back.  
At first, Louis was horrified. He thought he had caught Liam cheating, little did he know Liam had no one to cheat on anymore and that’s why Cher was there, trying to comfort the the taller boy.  
   
They never exchanged a word before though, so Louis and her had never been properly introduced. Mostly because most of the time, Liam sent him a quick text telling him to drag his ass to his office, giving Louis a break of his boring job.  
   
“Now ?” he asked and Cher nodded.  
   
“They said it was really important.”  
   
Louis had a puzzled look on his face. The bosses never called him for important business, they’d either get Olly or Eleanor, or anyone who was being serious at work. Not Louis.  
   
“Um, yeah, ok.” he stuttered while closing his laptop and followed the girl out the door and into the crowded hallway where people were answering phones and typing away at their computer while looking through a pile of papers, _working_. Louis gulped and straightened his tie loosely hanging around his neck when he stopped in front of the big doors. The big doors Louis was usually beaming to see because it meant escaping the hell of this shipping company for a while, but now, anxiety was tearing him apart and he didn’t even know why.  
   
He gave what hoped to be a sort of steady knock on the imposing doors and waited for an answer, Cher still on his side, though the girl was furiously typing away on her blackberry or Android or whatever.  
   
“Who is it ?”  
   
“It’s Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Payne, as you asked me.” The voice of Cher replied before Louis even had the time to open his own mouth.  
   
The door opened right away, a smile plastered on Liam’s face and Louis didn’t know why he had even been anxious because by the look on both Liam and Zayn’s face, he wasn’t there for work.  
   
“Thank you Cher, that’d be all for the moment, I’ll call you if there’s anything else.” Liam said and Louis saw Cher nod and walk away before the door were being close again, Louis trapped inside the office with his two bosses and friends.  
   
“Take a seat Louis.” Zayn commanded in what seemed to be a serious tone but his smirk gave him away and Louis rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics.  
   
Louis took a seat in the familiar leather chair in front of the two boys who sat in front of him, in a weird but still comfortable silence.  
   
“So…” Louis said after a few beat of silence. “Why am I here ?”  
   
Liam and Zayn exchanged a knowing glance before turning back to Louis.  
   
“We were wondering if you heard anything back from.. Niall ?” Liam asked with a hopeful smile in Louis’ direction and honestly, Louis should have seen it coming. The two of them dating his boyfriend’s best friend, they would obviously come to him for tips and advices.  
   
“What exactly do you guys want to know ?”  
   
It was Zayn who stayed silent for a while now that decided to reply the boy.  
   
“I don’t know, did he gave you or Harry any feedback after the dates ?” Louis arched an eyebrow to the darker boy. It wasn’t like Zayn at all to give a damn about someone’s opinion, he usually just tried to get in some guy’s pants and then, forget about him as he fucked another one the following night. Never in a million years, Louis would’ve thought he would find the same man in front of him, eagerly waiting to know what kind of impression he made on a slightly younger Uni student.  
   
“Well, Harry told me in details what Niall had said…” Two pair of brown eyes widened and Louis smirked.  
“But I don’t know if I should repeat it…” he quickly added and he heard two similar groans. He had his bosses warped around his fingers and he wouldn’t let his chance slip to get what he wanted.  
   
“What do you want Tomlinson ?” Zayn asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, a frown on his face.  
   
“I need a new office.”  
   
“You don’t even work!” Zayn immediately shot back.  
   
“I do work!”  
   
“And why do you need a new office ?” Liam interrupted calmly the argument going on between the two kids.  
   
“Mine is way too small and is next door to Brian..” Liam frowned.  
   
“What’s the matter with Brian ?” Liam couldn’t help but think that all this situation was oddly familiar to when Max got into fights with some of his mates.  
   
“He’s crazy! The bloke is totally nuts!” Louis shouted at his bosses like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
   
Zayn chuckled. “I always thought you were the crazy one of the office.” and Louis glared at him. Liam sighed because he knew he had to be the mature one to get the answers Zayn and him were looking for.  
   
“Alright, Lou, a new office and as far as possible from Brian, is that all ?” Louis smirked and Zayn let a long exasperated sigh while Liam simply rolled his eyes.  
   
“I think I’ll manage for now. So… Shall I began with my tale ?” Zayn groaned and Liam rolled his eyes again because they all knew Louis would come up with a longer story than needed just  to waste more time.  
   
“Sure, we’re all ears.” Zayn replied and Louis broke into a smug grin.  
   
“Well, once upon a time..”  Louis began ignoring the groans and went on telling his tale.  
   
~  
   
 _“Ok Niall, we need to talk.”_

 _Niall was lounging on his bed, the laptop’s heat burning the upper part of his thighs as he tried to finish the essay due for the following morning. The Irishman had never been the organized type, he preferred procrastination and usually waited until the last minute to do the things extra important. His mum warned him plenty of time that he needed to break off that habit but he never found it in himself to do so. Liam though, seemed like the type who always did everything in time, the mature type. Just the thought of the older boy made Niall’s mouth break into a smile._  
  
 _“Ni ?” Niall turned his head to face his best friend, finally acknowledging him._  
  
 _“Sorry, I was working, what were you saying ?” he asked, voice filled with sleep that the boy would probably wouldn’t get that night but Harry knew he had to let it out. The blond didn’t talk about none of his dates yet, and Harry was itching to know what happened. Plus, a break of hard work wouldn’t kill the bloke, if anything, he’d only be better for him._  
  
 _“You didn’t tell me about your dates!” The curly lad said as he jumped on his friend’s bed, taking the computer away from his pale hands and putting it aside on the bedside table, making sure he’d have all the attention of the boy. The boy who had a pretty blush creeping on his white cheeks and Harry couldn’t hold back his smirk as he sat back down in front of him._  
  
 _“We look like twelve-year-old school girls, Haz..” Niall tried to dissuade his roommate but Harry shook his head, curls bouncing from each side of his head and Niall let out a small chuckle._  
  
 _“We are twenty-year-old gay school boys, Ni, it’s the same! C’mon tell me all about it, you know you want it.” Niall watched Harry with an incredulous look but gave in._  
  
 _“Alright, I’ll tell you, but don’t tell Lou, you know just like me that he can’t keep his fucking mouth close.”_  
   
~  
   
“Wait, he told Harry not to told you ? Maybe, we shouldn’t know, you know, maybe it’s better if we trust our instincts instead,  because seriously, it’s really not-”  
   
“Shut up Liam! Don’t interrupt me while I’m talking! ”  
   
“And we already promised him a brand new office, might as well enjoy the confidences, yeah ? There’s nothing to worry about Li.”  
   
Liam gulped as Louis opened his mouth to continue where he trailed off.  
   
~  
   
 _“They’re both great, they’re amazing.” Niall finally admitted after telling Harry all about his two dates. Harry rolled his eyes at the statement._  
  
 _“Wow, what a struggle, having to choose between two amazing man, that’s the hard life Niall.” It was Niall’s turn to roll his eyes._  
  
 _“Okay, you need to tell me something bad about each of them.” Harry decided and Niall’s eyes grew wide in horror._  
  
 _The blond thought about it for a second, trying to find a downside of these two boys who seemed to have no flaws._  
  
 _“Well, Zayn has very high quiff and you know what we say about that, high quiff, tiny dick.”_  
  
 _“Who the fuck says that ?” Harry asked while his shoulders shook with laughter, tears prickling the bottom of his eyes._  
  
 _Niall shrugged. “Heard it around the campus. But he looks hot with it, not gonna lie.” he replied with a smirk. Harry shook his head, laughter dying down before looking at Niall again._  
  
 _“What about Liam ?” Niall shrugged._  
  
 _“He’s bi.” Harry was confused. He thought Niall didn’t mind Liam having a kid or an ex-wife. That’s why he asked that out loud._  
  
 _“Oh no, I don’t mind it at all, it just means I have more people to be jealous at if he stares a little too long.” The blond admitted with a blush and Harry cooed at his friend’s behaviour, the older boy surely did make an impression on him and Harry knew he’d be good for his best friend._  
  
~  
   
“I don’t have a tiny dick!” Zayn shouted while Liam erupted with laughter. “C’mon Liam, you’ve seen it, you know it!” Liam’s laugh suddenly turned into a gasp of horror.   
   
“We promised to never speak of that ever again!” A dark blush was slowly covering both their faces.  
   
“Guys, I don’t even want to know about it, can we just finish what we started here ?” Louis sighed and two heads nodded, eager to forget about the conversation they’d just had.  
   
~  
   
 _“Seriously Niall, there’s got to be something about each of them that you don’t like!” Harry was growing frustrated with his friend. He refused to believe that two perfect man fell for his best friend, they needed to have flaws. He just didn’t want him to get hurt again._  
  
 _“Well, Liam’s sweet, he really is. He’s kind, we have so much fun. Maybe a little earnest ? Sort of safe.” Harry nodded._  
  
 _“What about Zayn ?” Niall sighed._  
  
 _“Zayn is.. I don’t know. He has this whole bad boy façade, I just want to know what’s behind all this. I’m sure that behind this whole ‘I don’t give fucks about anything’ there’s an intelligent man with opinions and culture and that’s who I want to see.” Harry seemed to think about it for a while._  
  
 _“I think you need a deadline.”_  
  
 _“What ?”_  
  
 _“Yeah, a deadline. Let’s give you two weeks to make a choice.If after those two weeks you haven’t made up your mind, you let go. I mean, you can’t date two boys at the same time forever.” Niall slowly nodded._  
  
 _“You’re right. Okay two weeks.”_  
  
~  
   
“That’s it.” Louis said as he finished. Liam and Zayn sat there in silent, not even acknowledging him. “Lads ?”  
   
“Yeah, ok, thank you Louis, you have the rest of the day off.” Liam was the one to break the silence and Louis immediately jumped on his feet and made his way out of the office, before one of the bosses changed his mind.  
   
“We have two weeks.” Zayn said after a moment, when the door was closed behind Louis. Liam looked up to him with incredulous eyes.   
   
“What ? So, you’re not backing off ?” Liam said with wide eyes as Zayn got up and made his way to the door but stopped before stepping out and turned back to Liam.  
   
“Nope. I’m not backing off.”


	8. Chapter 8

“A little earnest, sort of safe…” Liam muttered to himself as he drove away from the house he used to own, dropping his son back after his usual Tuesday football practice.

Ever since his divorce with Danielle, Liam had been craving for some alone time with Max, but he was only ever able to see him at his football practice. It wasn’t much but Liam enjoyed every second of it and tried not to think what would’ve happen if he never came out on that Friday night.

~

_“Who’s that?” Danielle asked as she pointed to a vintage picture showing a much younger Liam, wrapped in the arms of a slightly taller blond._

_They often did it. Every week, they would do some cleaning up either in books, movies, anything really. That night, they decided it was time to clear some photo album, trying to make place for Max’s souvenirs and that was how they ended up looking through each other’s teenage pictures._

_When Liam looked over, his calm, serene, almost bored expression turned to something more anxious, borderline shy._

_“Oh, that, him, he’s just an old friend.” Liam muttered; face burning, and his eyes trying to avoid the photography at all costs._

_“You guys looked quite cuddly.” Danielle commented and Liam was sure he was about to have a panic attack at any moment._

_Danielle wasn’t a bad girl. Really, it wasn’t her fault. But she grew up with very catholic parents, going to church every Sunday and praying before each dinner. She had just grown up with it and it kind of grown in her mind as well. Being gay was just as bad as being bi. And it would be even worse if she learned she married one._

_But Danielle knew Liam better than herself and the ‘just friend’, she didn’t buy it. But she let it pass._

_Until she turned the page to find the same blond guy, but this time he was clearly exchanging saliva with her own husband and she turned around to look at Liam with wide eyes._

_“You better have a fucking good reason to be making out with that twat because I know for a fact that friends don’t push their tongues down each other’s throat.” Her voice got a little harsh and her eyes lost their usual warm glint, turning instead to a cold shade of hazel._

_Liam didn’t know what to say. He was caught. He thought he burned those pictures years ago yet, there they were, his high school self-staring right back at him with this stupid, love fool grin, mocking him._

_Liam couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to; it was like there was a thump in his throat, forbidding him to form any words._

_He looked up and saw tears slowly making their way down the girl’s face and Liam knew he fucked up even though he really didn’t mean to._

_“Were you dating him?” Danielle asked, the end of her sentence swallowed in a quiet choke but Liam got it and didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t lie to her, she would see it through, but he couldn’t lose her. Eventually, she took his silence for a defeated ‘yes’ and she was on her feet, drying her cheeks and making her way to the door. Liam immediately followed her, ready to stop her when she swung the door open and waited expectantly next to it. Liam was bewildered, he understood in a way what it meant but he refused to believe it, so he decided to play dumb._

_“What- what is go-“_

_“Leave.”_

_Liam waited, eyes wide open, his own tears threatening to make their way down his face. He waited for Danielle to let her funny laugh fill the tense silence and close the door behind her to wrap in a warm embrace, but she didn’t. She waited as well, blank face while her eyes were hard and unforgiving._

_“Please Liam, get out, I need some time to sort things out.”_

_Liam nodded but didn’t see Danielle’s face as tears blurred his vision. He had a spark of hope, that maybe she would understand that nothing in the past mattered anymore, that all he needed was her by his side to get through anything._

_He walked out the door that night and he never felt so lonely than when be clearly heard the love of his life lock the door behind him after she just threw him out._

~

 Liam shook his head to try to get his mind off that Friday when he saw Niall walking his way to the car, taking seat next to him.

“Hey there.” Liam greeted him. He didn’t know if he was supposed to kiss, they were only on their second date, but Liam didn’t have the time to think twice about it because Niall made the decision and leaned in to press his lips softly to Liam’s, not that Liam minded because he really hoped he would kiss him again.

“Hey yourself.” Niall answered with a cheeky grin as he pulled away, sitting up and putting on the seatbelt as Liam started up the engine. “I missed you.” Niall admitted with a faint blush on his already rosy cheeks. Smile at him and grabbed his hand between the seats before replying with a simple ‘missed you too’. Because he really did, he had never felt so good since his divorce and Liam was very grateful for it so he gave his hand a little squeeze.

“So, where we headed to this time?” Niall asked excitement in his voice and Liam couldn’t help but smirk at his childish behaviour. He was about to reveal their destination when he caught a glimpse of his blue, expecting eyes and decide not. ‘Earnest, sort of safe?’ Liam thought to himself when he opened his mouth.

“You’ll see when we get there.”

~

“Go kart?!” Niall exclaimed as they entered the building. It was not in an excited way though, more like terrified and Liam didn’t understand. Zayn told him Niall loved go kart and that he was really good at it so he had no reason to be terrified. Liam shot a worried look to the boy who was still holding his hand, grasping Liam’s actually and wondered what on Earth he did wrong.

“What?” Liam asked startled by his date’s strange behavior.

“I’m just very bad at go-karting; I always end up stuck somewhere on the side, unable to get back on tracks.” Liam felt a wave of guilt at first but then, it transformed to pure hatred towards his suppose best friend who probably mislead him to ruin his date, even though if it was specified in their gentleman agreement that they wouldn’t do this to each other. Liam felt betrayed but the cute blond was still clutching to him for dear life so he pushed Zayn out of his mind.

“I’m so sorry this was a bad idea, what about food? We can go get as much food as we want and eat it that park not far away, would you like that better?” They stayed silent for a while, Liam really wondering if he totally fucked up but he found a smiling Niall getting on his tip toes to reach Liam’s cheek but ended up on the corner of the other boy’s mouth.

“Food can wait. And I really can’t wait to see you get all bad ass in your kart.” Niall said with a smile of adoration in Liam’s direction and grabbed his hand to lead him through the entrance.

And Liam would surely take his revenge on Zayn later, but he couldn’t help but think it was indeed a victory for him while he walked with Niall’s hand in his.

1-0 Liam.

But war was far from over


	9. Chapter 9

“So how was the date Liam ? Did Niall enjoyed himself ?” Zayn asked with a wicked smirk on his face and Liam just wanted to wash it off, maybe punch him until the smirk would erase by itself, but Liam didn’t. He knew that Zayn has tried to ruin his date on purpose, and violence would be the easiest way to get him back, but Liam was smarter than that. If Zayn could break one of the rules, so would he.  
   
“We had a great time actually. Niall had a hard time at first but he ended up being very good.” Liam enjoyed the shock on Zayn’s face as the young waitress came to get their orders.  
   
Every Tuesday, they ate lunch in that little Chinese restaurant, just across the building. It was always the same waitress, who always asked the same ‘the usual ?’ and Liam and Zayn always nodded in sync and waited for her to leave to get back to their talking.  
   
“That’s great.” Zayn muttered as he took more noodles in his mouth, not noticing Liam’s own knowing smirk.  
   
“But it’s not all!” Liam continued. “Then we got food and ate it in the park and everything was so  perfect. And it’s all thanks to you.” Zayn wanted tried the best he could to hide the scowl growing on his face and replaced it with a fake smile that Liam returned.  
   
“I’m glad to hear this.” Zayn said, eyes trained on his food, his voice drained from all emotion.  
   
“What about you, anything planned so far ?” he asked as innocently as possible and Zayn didn’t seem to catch up.  
   
“Yeah I have a vague idea.”  
   
“And..?” Zayn looked down at his watch and pushed his box of noodle away.  
   
“You know I’d love to stay and tell you more about it, but we need to get back to work.” Zayn said as he got up and left a good tip on the table, heading for the door without even waiting or looking back at Liam.  
   
“We need to get back to work, bla bla bla.” Liam mocked Zayn under his breath when the other boy was out of earshot. Zayn got him. He knew perfectly what he was doing.  
   
1-1  
   
~  
   
“Where are you taking me Zaaaaaayn ?” Niall asked for what felt the hundredth time and Zayn chuckled again.  
   
“Now, if I told you, it’d take away all the fun.” Zayn said and reached for one of Niall’s hand, his other on the steering wheel as he drove smoothly around town.  
   
Niall was skeptical about all of this. It seemed like Liam and Zayn were not themselves. Niall never could have believe that Liam would take him go-karting. No, Liam was the kind of guy that takes you out for a nice dinner in a chic restaurant, or to see a cute romantic comedy to the movies. But it happened. He beat everyone’s ass and won the race and then took Niall to eat some fast food. And maybe Niall liked that Liam as well.  
   
But Zayn. Zayn was still a mystery. Zayn, the guy he met while buying Harry’s fags. Zayn, the guy who took him in a crowed club that Niall dispised. Zayn, the guy who lied to help Niall when they stood face to face to Josh and ‘whoever his name was’. Zayn, and his wonderful mouth and perfect tongue skills. Zayn, the guy who was now driving, his hand intertwined with his between the seats. And Niall had no idea what’s going on because both boys seemed to have two different personalities that would only make Niall’s choice much harder.  
   
“There we are.” Zayn said as he turned off the engine and let go of Niall’s hand. He stepped out of the car and reached for Niall’s door, opening it like a real gentleman would and Niall could just blush and giggle a little, manly giggles though.  
   
“Where are we ?” Niall asked again, still not quite catching it. The place looked familiar though, and Niall couldn’t help but wonder where he’s seen it before.  
   
“Well, a little birdy told me this was one of your favorite place in town,” Zayn began, pushing to front door open, a small bell ringing at their entrance and Niall realised it.  
   
“And I kind of wanted to get one of these and rumor is, you’re good with them.” Zayn said with a small smile while Niall’s face broke into a blinding one.  
   
He recognized it all. The small counter, the fish tanks on the left, the large enclosure for the cats and dogs. Every little sound was familiar.  
   
“How did you know about the animal shelter ?” Niall asked Zayn like he couldn’t still quite believe it.  
   
“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Zayn whispered in his ear, and Niall smiled.  
   
“I really don’t get you Zayn.” Niall admitted as he faced the older boy. He was staring right in Zayn’s eyes, trying to find something, anything, but he didn’t. So instead, he settled his stare on his mouth and Zayn got the hint and leaned in to place a sweet, light kiss on Niall’s pink lips, his hands placed firmly on Niall’s hips while Niall’s hands messed his hair.  
   
They pulled away for air but Zayn kept his forehead pressed against Niall’s, watching his blue eyes ask too much questions.  
   
“Nobody really does anyway.” Zayn said, his voice truthful and Niall didn’t know what to reply so he kissed the corner of his mouth again.  
   
“Which one did you want ?” Niall then asked and Zayn almost forgot that was the reason they came here for but before he could answer, his blond boy was already off, finding much more interest in the small cats and dogs.  
   
~  
   
“He _what_  ?” Liam almost dropped his phone.  
   
“Are you going to fire me ?”  
   
“Of course I’m not Lou, now tell me.”  
   
Liam heard his friend take a deep breath on the other line.  
   
“He took him to the animal shelter where he used to work when he was younger.” Deep breath.  
   
“And then, they went star gazing.” Deep breath.  
   
“You’re gonna have to play harder Li.” Liam groaned.  
   
“But how I am suppose to ? He already used the cute animals, what’s cuter than that ?” There was a silence on the line and during that short moment, Liam really thought everything was ruined and that he could never get his fairytale ending with the Irish.  
   
He could almost hear the corner of the older boy’s mouth twitched through the phone and Liam knew it could only mean one thing. Louis had an idea. And with Louis, he knew that it could either be a curse or a blessing and Liam was apprehensive to hear what would come out of his mouth.  
   
“I know what’s cuter than small animals, Li.”  
   
Silence.  
   
“What ?”  
   
Silence.  
   
“Kids


	10. Chapter 10

“He’s gonna be so mad at us.” Harry said quietly, cuddling on the bed with Louis while waiting for Niall to come out of the shower.  
   
“Please, he can’t stay mad at anyone for more then two minutes.” Louis replied and moved forward to plant his lips on his boyfriend’s mouth.  
   
“We should have told him.” Harry said, moving his face so Louis’ lips ended up on his cheek.  
   
Louis let out a deep sigh and took Harry’s much larger hand in his, massaging his curls with his other, just trying to calm the worried wreck that was his boyfriend.  
   
“No because it’s none of our business, love.”  
   
“It is though, kinda. We’re the one who introduced him to Liam, and Zayn is your boss, when he finds out, he’ll be furious.”  
   
“There are plenty of Zayns, How could I have known it was Liam’s Zayn ?” he asked in fake ignorance, and smirked when he found a hint of a smile on Harry’s face.  
   
“I just don’t want him to hate me.” he muttered, his face in Louis’ neck and Louis wrapped his arms ever so tightly around him.  
   
“He’s not gonna hate you, you’re his roommate, his best friend, and he loves you.” Harry didn’t say anything. “I love you.”  
   
Harry looked up at Louis with a small smile and moved to straddle him, leaning down to kiss him properly and Louis sigh contently to finally be able to kiss his damn boyfriend.  
   
“I love you too, you dork.” Harry giggled and leaned in again but the bathroom door bursted open to reveal a stark naked Nialler.  
   
“Shit, what the fuck!?” Louis cried and Harry couldn’t help himself as he shook with laughter.  
   
“Holy fuck! I thought you were out, shit!” Niall shouted as he covered himself with a towel laying beside him. “I thought you guys were going out!” He screamed again in his defense.  
   
“Wow this was priceless, both your faces were quite priceless.” Harry managed to say once he calmed down a little.  
   
“I’m never gonna be able to see you the same ever again.” Louis stated which caused Niall to turn to a deep shade of red.  
   
“Don’t worry babe, you’ll get used to it.” Harry smirked , enjoying the look of shock on his boyfriend’s face.  
   
“What do you mean?”  
   
“Oh please, we’ve been best friends forever and roommate for three years, it’s definitely not the first time that I’ve met ‘Little Niall’.”  
   
“What?”  
   
“I’ve met ‘Little Harry’ as well plenty of times in the past.”  
   
“What!?”  
   
“He stares more than I do though.” Came the Irish voice from the bathroom as Harry tried to hold his laughter and Louis didn’t want to hear anymore of it.  
   
“You know what? Go admire your best friend’s dick, mine will be waiting outside.” Louis said with a quick peck on his lips and stormed out.  
   
“Sorry about that.” Niall apologized as he came out, fully dressed this time, with his hair still a little damp. Harry shrugged.  
   
“Don’t worry ‘bout this, he tends to get a little jealous sometimes.” he replied with a smile and Niall simply smiled back.  
   
Harry liked this, he liked their friendship, just because it was simple, never awkward and Harry got to be himself and he liked it. He always  felt like he could be himself around Niall, ever since the very start. He didn’t want to lose this, didn’t want to lose his trust, simply because of a little lie, that wasn’t very a lie anyway, more like a secret information.  
   
“It’s your last week yeah? Then you make a choice?” Harry asked Niall, who didn’t seem to be ready to choose just yet.  
   
“Yeah.” he sighed. “One last date with each of them and then I choose.”  
   
Harry stepped forward to Niall and placed a hand on his shoulder, while his friend was trying to do something out of his hair.  
   
It got darker, Harry noticed. Sure there was still some blond highlight here and there but for the most part, Niall was a brunette again. He missed his friend’s natural hair color.  
   
“The thing is, I’ll end up hurting one of them whatever my choice is. I don’t want to hurt any of them.”  
  
“You know, you don’t have to make a choice. If you’re not sure or, if you’re not ready, I’m sure they’ll understand.” Harry said softly and Niall sighed again.  
   
“I’m going to hell.”  
   
Harry hid his small smile and gathered Niall in his arms.  
   
“Don’t worry, if you’re going to hell, I’ll just come pick you up.”  
   
Niall laughed in the crook of Harry’s neck and the curly lad was relieved to hear that noise once again.  
   
“So, you’re going to feel the Payne tonight?” Harry asked once Niall let go of him and the Irishman hit him playfully on the arm and got back to his hair.  
   
“Shut up Styles, go back to your boyfriend, he’s waiting outside.”  
   
“Oh shit. Have a nice night Ni!” Harry shouted and he was out the door, leaving Niall alone in the mess of their flat.  
   
~  
   
“Hey Liam.” Danielle greeted him when she opened the door of their once shared house.  
   
“Hey Danielle.” he replies. He hated those cold, empty greetings, especially when not that long ago, they were happily married and in love. And now they were talking to each other like two strangers. “Is Max ready?”  
   
“Yeah, he should be down in a few, do you want to enter for a cup of tea?” She asked, and Liam thought for a second that she sounded almost hopeful and it brought butterflies to his stomach. But the butterflies quickly died when Liam remembered the night she threw him out and the following week when she refused to talk to him or see him and when he finally got to see her face again, to fill the divorce papers.  
   
Liam had moved on.  
   
Because there was Niall. Cute, funny, bubbly Niall that made Liam forget about his problems for a little while. And for a little while, Liam finally felt happy again.  
   
And Danielle wasn’t going to ruin this once more.  
   
“No, I can’t, someone’s waiting for us.” Liam replied and didn’t enjoy the flash of hurt in Danielle’s eyes, but he decided that she kind of deserved it, after all the shit she put him through.  
   
“Daddy!” All thoughts flew from Liam’s mind as soon as heard the high pitches tone of his little boy’s voice.  
   
“Maxxie! How are you buddy?”  
   
“I’m great! I missed you.” Liam eyes softened when he took his boy in his arms.  
   
“Missed you too big boy. Did you bring your football?” he watched at his son nodded excitedly with a sweet smile. “Looks like we’re all packed up and ready to go then! Kiss mommy goodbye.”  
   
Danielle crouched down to press her lips to Max’s forehead and he gave her a little hug in return.  
   
“See you later baby. I want him back by 8, he has school tomorrow.” Liam nodded and grabbed Max’s hand to lead him to the car across the street.  
   
“We’re gonna play football daddy?”  
   
“Yeah. Do you mind if my friend tag along?”  
   
“What friend?”  
   
“My new friend.” Liam got in the driver’s seat once he was sure Max was alright in the back and put the key in the ignition.  
   
“Does he like football?” Liam laughed a little before replying.  
   
“Yeah. Yeah, he loves football.”  
   
“Then I don’t mind!” and Liam smiled and wished that Max would always stay that open-minded as he grew up.  
   
~  
   
Liam spotted the Irish on the football field, doing some tricks with his own ball, and Liam smiled to himself watching him do so.  
   
“Is that him daddy?” Liam nodded absentmindedly, smiling fondly at the boy in gym shorts.  
   
“Yeah that’s him.”  
   
They reached the field and Niall dropped his ball and jogged towards the two brunettes.  
   
“Hey Li.” he leaned in, aiming Liam’s mouth but the older boy pulled back slightly, sending an apologetic smile, his eyes drifting from his son and back to him and Niall smiled instead.  
   
Niall was glad to have finally met Liam’s boy. The little guy looked as precious as his dad, the same brown hair and matching doe eyes. His skin was a little darker though, probably from his mother, but he had that childish grin, the one that Niall sometimes found on Liam’s face and he was glad that the boy’s innocence rubbed off on the adult, it made him even more adorable.  
   
“Who are you?” Came the little boy’s voice that got Niall out of his thoughts and he crouched down so he could be the same level as the 5-year-old boy.  
   
“Hey there, I’m Niall, who are you?” The kid giggle which made the two men smile .  
   
“My name’s Max. You have a funny voice.” Liam’s smile disappeared and his eyes grew wide in horror at his boy’s comment, but Niall laughed it off and Liam relaxed a little.  
   
“I’m glad it amuses you then.” he said in his thickest Irish accent and Max laughed even more and Liam finally understood that he had nothing to worry about. “Heard you’re a champ in football, wanna show off some skills?” And Max was nodding excitedly and running with the ball in one hand, tugging at Niall’s arm with the other and Liam noticed he could get used to this scenery.  
   
“You coming daddy?” Liam smiled.  
   
“Yeah we’ll play a little and then we’ll get some ice cream, yeah?” And the two boys cheered at the thought of food and then were back at their game.  
   
And in that moment, that was definitely the happiest Liam had been in months.  
   
And he could definitely get used to it.  
   
~  
   
Liam dropped back Max right on time as usual, the boy not leaving without giving Niall a huge hug and his cuddle to his dad.   
   
“I had fun tonight. Max is so adorable, he’s just like you really.” Niall said and blushed at his own compliment.   
   
“He absolutely loved you, you’re amazing with kids.” Liam said, meaning every words that came out of his mouth.  
   
They were parked outside Niall’s flat next to the University and Niall was well aware that was the last date with Liam, and then he’d have to make a choice. He just didn’t feel like leaving him just yet.   
   
“Do you want to come in and have tea? Harry and Louis are out tonight, doing whatever they do.” He said with a grin that made it hard for Liam to decline.  
   
“I’d love too.” he said as he turned off the engine and followed Niall up the stairs to his house.   
   
His place was small, smaller than Liam’s but it was cozy and nice, and probably big enough for two Uni students.  
   
Niall closed the door behind them and pushed Liam against the wall, attaching his lips to the older boy’s one, snogging roughly, his hands in tangled in the mess of his brown hair, Liam’s hands wasting no time to settle on Niall’s pale hips, hands running under the shirt to caress the bare skin of his back. Liam moaned in the kiss, and Niall pulled away, air filling up their lungs with fresh air again.  
   
“What’s this for?” Liam chuckled. “Sexual frustration of being stuck with a kid the whole date?”   
   
“Shut up and kiss me.” And their tongues were already pressed back against each others, the room suddenly very hot and Liam groaned successfully when he managed to get rid of Niall’s shirt, forgotten behind on the floor as they made their way to the bedroom.  
   
And Liam knew he was breaking the rules.  
   
He didn’t care.


	11. Chapter 11

Niall was pacing around nervously when Harry entered the older boy’s room. Pale fingers were curled up in the dark blond mess of hair on top of his head, cursing loudly at whatever was going on. Harry didn’t hesitate a second before pulling Niall in his arms, drawing lazy circles on his back, whispering sweet ‘it’s okay’ and ‘everything’s alright’, _anything_ to calm him down. It wasn’t a good time for a panic attack. He felt Niall’s body relax, his breathing becoming more even.  
   
“What’s wrong Nialler?” Harry was himself growing more and more nervous. What if Zayn or Liam told Niall they know each other?  
   
If there was one person Harry couldn’t afford to lose, it was Niall. Of course, Louis meant the world to him but without Niall, he would be lost. They had been friends from as long as Harry could remember, Niall was his confident, his brother. Niall was his first crush, his first kiss, his first time, though they both agreed to never mention this again. They had reached a point where nothing was ever awkward between them, they could talk about anything and tell each other everything and Harry needed this. He needed his best friend.   
   
Harry bit on his lip as he heard Niall let a loud sigh and watched him open his mouth.   
   
“Do I look stupid?” He pulled away, his arms lifted in the hair to show off his outfit and Harry let a relieved sigh under his breath and had to suppress a giggle from escaping his lips because really, only Niall would torture himself over some outfits.   
   
He watched as Niall looked expectantly at him and Harry rolled his eyes. He was used to see Niall wearing plain T-shirts or comfy jumper, and baggy jeans, nothing really fancy just casual and comfortable. When he looked over to Niall’s outfit though, he gasped as his eyes trailed over the plaid button-up shirt he hadn’t seen in years and the fancy trousers who were a bit more skinnier than usual and made his ass look really good.  
   
“Is that the shirt you wore when we went at your aunt’s wedding?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Niall nodded. “What’s the occasion?”   
   
Niall sighed again and made his way to sit on the edge of the bed, Harry right by his side. “Zayn changed our plans.”   
   
“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he placed a hand on Niall’s shoulder.  
   
“There’s this breakfast thing every year in his family, kind of a tradition. And I’m going with him.”   
   
“What’s the big deal?”   
   
“What’s the big deal? Harry are you serious? He’s basically introducing me to his family! “  
   
“I think it’s cute.”  
   
“Yeah but it won’t be cute if in the end I choose Liam. How am I gonna break it down to him? ‘Hey mate, that was a nice meal, your mom is lovely but I was seeing another bloke and I think I like him more, hope we can still be friends.”  
   
“Well, it’s…-“  
   
“It’s crap,” Niall snaped. Harry sighed and squeezed his friend’s tensed shoulder.  
   
“Listen to me Ni. Zayn seems like a nice guy, I’m sure he’ll understand. And maybe you’ll end up choosing him. Trust me on this one, everything will end up just fine.” Niall shut his eyes and nodded along to Harry’s voice, the words coming from his friend’s mouth oddly soothing him.  
   
“I’m just scared I won’t be able to choose. Or scared that I won’t make the right choice.”  
   
“There’s no right choice Niall. Don’t choose the best bloke. Choose the one who’ll make you a better man.”  
   
Niall smiled at his curly friend and stood up in front of him, raising his eyebrow with a silent question that Harry didn’t seem to catch.  
   
“Do I look alright?” Harry smirked before standing up as well, and ran his hands through the messy dyed hair to make them into the spiky look that he knew Niall liked.  
   
“There. Now you look great.” Harry checked his watch. “C’mon Zayn should be there in a few.” He walked Niall to the front door. “Don’t let this stress you out Ni, you’re amazing, everything will fall into place with a little time.”  
   
Niall stepped forward and gathered his roommate in a bone crushing hug, the latter instantly wrapped his arms around the blond to squeeze him back with just as much strength. “Thanks Haz. It’s nice to know that no matter what, I can always count on you.”  
   
Harry nodded, not trusting his voice as he swallowed the guilt in his throat and pulled away with a small smile.  
   
“Go now, and have fun. Oh and by the way, Lou will probably be over here tonight, if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Niall rolled his eyes with an amused smirk on his lips.  
   
“Don’t worry, I’ll try to be as quiet as possible when I get back.” Niall said and turned to leave, though he didn’t miss Harry mumbling a “If you’re coming back.” and then the sound of their door’s flat being shut.  
   
~  
   
Niall was tapping his foot nervously against the car’s door,   
Zayn driving calmly, humming slowly to whatever song was playing on the radio while they drove away to some place Niall definitely hadn’t been before. The sound of Zayn’s faint voice soothed Niall though and the nervous beat his foot was playing came to a stop. Zayn reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers in between  their seats and yeah, Niall really felt more at ease. He used this distraction to take in his surrounding while he didn’t feel like throwing up every two seconds. He didn’t recognize any of the routes Zayn had taken but he with the trees everywhere and the green landscapes, he knew they were far away from any cities, probably in some rural village. Niall like it nonetheless. It reminded him of home.   
   
When he was with Zayn, it reminded him of home, he didn’t know why. But he liked it.  
   
Zayn then drove to a small road that seemed to turn into a big driveway made of cute white gravel. It was such a peaceful area but Niall just felt more dizzy because the more Zayn pushed slowly up the path, the closer he was to being introduced to a family that wouldn’t necessarily be part of his life in a near future.  
   
Niall was so caught up in his own mind, making up the worst scenarios that he didn’t realise that the car came to a stop and the way Zayn’s eyes were boring into him curiously.  
   
“You alright there Ni?” Zayn asked cautiously as he put his hand on Niall’s thight in a reassuring way.  
   
Niall didn’t want to meet Zayn’s stare as he nodded, unsure. “Just nervous.” He admitted when Zayn didn’t reply.  
   
He heard low chuckles and he lift his gaze to find Zayn beaming at him. Niall’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
   
“You have nothing to worry about love, trust me.” Zayn said, squeezing his leg and got out the car to open Niall’s door and let him get out as well.  
   
Niall liked when Zayn’s grabbed his hand, he felt special in the company of the older boy, and he felt safe, the warmth of his hand procuring him some sort of security.   
   
Zayn didn’t miss the way Niall’s body tensed when they reached the vintage-looking fence that gave acces to the backyard where the could already hear some animated chatter. Zayn has no idea what to say to make the blond feel better so he just tightened his grip on his hand a placed a small kiss on the pale cheek.  
   
“Look who’s finally here! Oh, and he brought a gorgeous date.” A woman with hair as dark like Zayn’s stood up from a table where a large amount of people were gathered, plate filled with a whole lot of food, from pancakes to pastries, eggs and sausage and okay, Niall already felt a little better, with Zayn’s hand still in his. He even managed to put on a confident smile, the bright one that reached his eyes. “C’mon Zayn, introduce him properly, don’t keep him all to yourself!” She added with a wink that made Niall chuckled.  
   
Zayn cleared his throat as he guided Niall to their seats, his tan hand in the small of Niall’s back. “Well, everyone, this is Niall, Niall this is everyone.” Zayn said and sat down, the blond by his side.   
   
Everyone was already back to their previous conversations and Niall felt relieved he didn’t have to actually meet the whole batch of people.   
   
“Zayn dear, I’m so glad you could make it.” Niall turned his attention to the old looking lady who wrapped his arms around the older boy and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.  
   
“You know I wouldn’t miss our family brunch for anything Nana.” Zayn replied cheekily and Niall’s heart fluttered.  
   
“And you must be the amazing man Zayn told me about. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She skipped to Niall and the boy blushed because, OH MY GOD, Zayn talked about him to his granny, and OH, Niall was in deep shit. It would be impossible to make a choice.  
   
~  
   
The food was great. Niall couldn’t remember a time when he ate that much. He also had a good laugh, talking about pretty much anything with Zayn’s cousins, the other boy always an arm lenght away.   
   
Suddenly, there was the clink of a spoon against a glass and the whole table fell silent as Zayn’s aunt, the one Niall met earlier, stood up and cleared her throat.  
   
“I’d like to make a toast.” Her voice was shaky as she set her glass back on the table. “It’s been already 15 years since my sister and her husband left us. It’s been hard, really hard for each one of us. Of course that night, we lost a sister, a cousin, a aunt and friend. But more importantly,” She took a pause and looked in Nana and Zayn’s direction, leaving a clueless Niall in confusion, “Nana, you lost a daughter and Zayn, your parents.”   
   
Tears welled up in Zayn’s eyes and as Niall looked around to see the same sadness on everyone’s face. And then looked back to Zayn. Niall never could have thought Zayn could look so vulnerable, but it didn’t matter. All he had in mind at that moment was to take his pain away.  
   
“Zayn, you’ve been so brave, and your parents would have been very proud of you.” She concluded with a warm smile at Zayn and sat down, drying her eyes.   
   
Everyone was back to their chattering, but Zayn tug at Niall’s arm.  
   
“C’mon, follow me.” And Niall couldn’t possibly protest, not when Zayn’s cheeks were still wet, eyes puffy and voice weak but somehow silently pleading.  
   
Zayn grabbed his hand and lead him to a small garden, surrounded by trees, making the place look calmer and more private than the crowded backyard.  
   
“I’m sorry.” Niall said, resting his hand on Zayn’s leg.   
   
They were sat at the bottom of the largest tree, feet tangled, Niall sprawled against Zayn’s chest.  
   
“No, I’m sorry. I should have told you.”  
   
“Don’t be silly Zayn, you have nothing to apologize about. I understand.” Niall moved his hand from his leg to his cheek and Zayn melted in the touch. “What happened to them ?”  
   
Zayn closed his eyes and took a shattered breath. “It was a winter night, I was about five. It was their wedding anniversary, that’s what Nana told me.” Pause. Breathe. “It happened on their way back home, there was that big patch of black ice. The car slipped and crashed into a nearby tree. They were killed on the impact.” Niall’s eyes filled with tears he refused to let fall while Zayn looked calm, if it wasn’t for the death grip he had on Niall’s hand.  
   
Niall, not trusting his voice, decided to peck Zayn’s cheek, a small gesture that meant what he couldn’t say. Because in those kind of situations, there really was nothing he could say.  
   
   
They stayed silent for a little while, watching the clear blue sky. At some point, Zayn felt Niall’s body relaxed against his, his breathing even, and when he spared a glance at the blond’s face, he found out he fell asleep. He smiled softly, and settled for a little nap as well.  
   
~  
   
Zayn woke up a couple hours later to a soft pair of lips against his. He smiled in the kiss, slowly opening his eyes to be meet with two giant pools of blue.   
   
“It’s getting late.” Niall said in-between kisses.  
   
It was true. The sun was setting behind the leaves in the trees. It was some time after dinner for sure, the guests were probably long gone and his Nana in bed, sleeping soundly.  
   
They kissed lazily, just enjoying each other, as they watched the sun fell down, the cool breeze of the night making them shiver, shuffling closer to get some warmth  
   
“You’re amazing Niall. Thank you for everything.” Zayn said when they pulled away and at lack of words, Niall decided to reply with an even more heated kiss, turning them both on.  
   
Zayn laid down on the grass and brought Niall on top of him, hands slipping under the blond’s shirt, roaming the pale stomach, his tongue still pushed against Niall’s.  
   
“Shall we take this to the bedroom babe?” And Niall didn’t need to be told twice before he was on his feet and ready to go.  
   
And of course Niall still had a choice to make.  
   
But for that night, Niall decided to just enjoy the time he had with Zayn, because it just might be the last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read it and left feedbacks and kudos. Gonna post the epilogue tomorrow! xx

Zayn and Liam were sitting at their respective desk in their big office, typing away on their laptop but not quite working. They answered some emails from unsatisfied customers, barely read over some reports written by the employees or simply looked at statistics they didn’t really care about. Barely working.

They did though, glanced at each other nervously, smiling awkwardly when their eyes met and then looked back at the computer screen. They knew the other wanted to say something but it seemed neither would spit it. So instead of speaking their minds, they continued to pretend they were working.

They actually wanted to ask the same thing. Neither of them had news from Niall in a week. Neither of them asked about the other’s last date either. But they were itching to know.

“Did you know we made 3% more profits than last month?” Liam had said instead with fake enthusiasm. Zayn seemed fake excited about it. They went back to work.

A little later, it was Zayn who spoke. “Where is Louis?”

“Out.” Zayn nodded as they sat through another uncomfortable silence. Liam didn’t know if Zayn was cool with the way things had changed, but Liam hated it. He wanted his best friend back the way it was before, when they were always there for each other, when they said everything to each other, when they acted like actual best mates.

A sound of a buzzing cell phone broke the silence as the two boys reached eagerly for their mobile, Zayn setting it back on the table with a groan, Liam putting it to his ear.

“Hello?” Liam said.

Zayn didn’t know who was talking on the other side of the phone, but at the way Liam’s features darkened as he listened, he knew it wasn’t good.

“I don’t know.” Liam sighed in the phone. “I’ll give you a call back later, yeah?” A pause. “Ok, then bye.” And the younger boy pressed the red button to cut the signal and went back to work, totally ignoring Zayn’s stare burning the back of his head.

 ~

 “Ok, we need a plan.” Louis groaned and pushed his head back in the pillow. It was too early for this shit in the morning, especially when he had the day off with his boyfriend.

“Can’t we let the two twats sort their shit by themselves? I just want some more precious sleep and a cute boy to cuddle with.” Whined Louis with one eye opened, eye filled with sleep and exasperation as he stared at his fully dressed boyfriend pacing the length of his room. Louis let his eye flutter close again because  _no_ , there was no way that Harry would drop it and Louis resigned himself to fall asleep to an empty space by his left. Or that’s what he wished but the curly lad had other things in mind, things that didn’t rhyme with ‘Let Louis Sleep’.

“No we can’t because we’re in just as much shit, maybe even more than them. Fuck Lou, what are we gonna do?”

Louis thought about it and  _fuck_ , it seemed like the right thing to do but Harry didn’t look like he was in the mood for a quick shag, he looked more like he was about pull all of his beautiful hair curl by curl until he would stand bald in front of him. As much as Louis loved Harry, he liked the way his hair looked on his head, you know,  _existent_. So instead, Louis sighed, gave up on the wonderful prospect of sleep and sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Did Nialler even make up his mind?” Louis asked, half the sentence swallowed in a yawn. Harry joined him in bed and Louis tentatively wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s waist and let a content smile fall on his face when Harry snuggled into the embrace.

“He said he would call him. Don’t know if it meant this morning or after class though.” Louis nodded. “He said he would take him to get lunch.”

“I think there’s really only one way to get out of this babe.” Harry turned his head and looked at him expectantly. “Someone’s gotta tell the truth. Maybe it’ll hurt him a little but if he’s really into whoever he chose, he’s gonna forgive him.”

Harry lowered his head; his eyes refusing to meet Louis’ and the older boy couldn’t help but wonder what he did wrong. Harry mumbled something that Louis couldn’t quite make out and the boy brought his hand to play reassuringly in his boyfriend’s curls.

“What was that love?”

“He might forgive him, but he’ll never forgive us.” He said a little louder for Louis to hear. “He’ll never forgive me.” Louis hated how the last statement sounded weak, his voice just under a whisper, the words heavy with sadness and regret and Louis couldn’t stand the sight he was witnessing.

“Harry.” The boy didn’t flinch, didn’t flex a muscle, he just kept his head down. “Harry.” Louis said a little louder, just to get a reaction of the boy. Nothing. “Harry dammit! Listen to me!”

Glassy green eyes slowly appeared behind his thick fringe and Louis pushed a lock of hair to get a better view of his boyfriend’s face.

“Niall will forgive you and you know it better than me. Something happened between you two, I know, and I also know he’s too stubborn to let you go that easily. He loves you Harry, and yeah, he’ll probably need a little time once he knows the truth but eventually, everything will be alright. Trust me on this one.” Louis had his eyes locked with Harry’s the entire time as he spoke sincerely and Harry just leaned forward to peck Louis’ lips because he knew he was right.

“I love you.”

“Love you more but it’s time for our little nap now.” And Harry rolled his eyes as he lay down, his head next to Louis’ on their shared pillow. It would be all right.

 ~

 “Zayn?” Liam asked, unsure, behind the safety of his laptop where the older boy couldn’t see his face. “I think we need to talk.”

 Zayn sighed and closed his own laptop. “Yeah?” Liam nodded but Zayn couldn’t notice as the boy was still hiding behind his computer, pretending to work. “Get out from behind that screen if you want to get some talking done.” His voice was meant to be cold but Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle a little at Liam’s strange demeanor.

“Sorry.” And there it was again, the heavy silence, the kind of silence that Liam and Zayn had never experienced before, before this whole Niall thing.

“Remember how we made rules at the beginning of this whole ‘Niall competition’?” Liam nodded. “We said that we wouldn’t let this affect our friendship. But it kind of did, didn’t it?

Liam nodded again before he spoke. “I miss us. We hadn’t been ‘us’ ever since this thing. We don’t even tell each other everything, there’s always some sort of awkward silence sitting between us. I mean, we haven’t even had dinner in a very fucking long time. You used to come get food with me all the time. I just really miss us.” Liam rambled and Zayn gathered his best mate in a hug, the kind of hug that they used to give each other for no apparent reasons and Zayn hadn’t realised how much he missed the way Liam’s arms fitted so well around him.

“I missed us too.” Zayn admitted in the crook of his neck and Liam put a small kiss on the top of the dark head. “We really suck at making rules.” Zayn chuckled as he pulled away from Liam’s grasp.

“Nah, we just suck at respecting them.” Liam chuckled with him.

“I’m sorry I broke the first rule and ruined your date with Niall the other day.” Zayn confessed.

“It’s alright, I forgive you.” Liam said with a soft smile.

“I forgive you too Li.” Zayn said with a wink and Liam frowned in confusion. “I know you broke rule #2-”

“I didn’t!-”

“Please! Louis told me!” Zayn replied with a little laugh at Liam’s flushed cheeks. “No need to get embarrassed Li, its ok to get some-”

“I didn’t have  _sex_  with Niall.”

“Louis told me Harry and him found you in his bed the next morning, you naughty boy.” Zayn was still teasing him but he didn’t understand why the smile disappeared from Liam’s face.

“Yeah, I was about to give in but I didn’t want to break the rules so we just fell asleep!” Zayn’s smirk fell as well because he knew from the look on Liam’s face that he was telling the truth.

“Oh…”

“What ‘ _oh_  ’?”

“I broke rule #2.” Zayn mumbled, ashamed, once for not trusting his best friend, two for breaking yet another rule.

“ _What_  ?”

“I slept with Niall. I thought that you did and I was jealous so…-”

“You can’t keep your fucking dick in your pants Malik, can you?”

“I’m sorry-”

“Yeah, whatever, at least there’s one rule you didn’t break.”

Their eyes refused to meet. And even though Liam was still a little mad at Zayn for breaking most of their rules, they had an even bigger problem at the moment.

“What are we gonna tell him?” Zayn was biting at his nails, something Liam had never even thought he would witness in his whole life because Zayn was hot, confident, even sometimes full of himself but _never_ nervous or anxious about another bloke.

“I think whoever Niall picks need to tell him the truth.” Liam said and Zayn nodded, still looking unsure but not picking at his nails anymore.

“So whoever he chooses, I mean, it’ll be cool between us? No more fights? No more _war_?” Zayn asked and Liam squeezed his shoulder.

“No more war.”

 ~

Niall sat down at the table nervously and jumped each time the bell above the front door jingled and a new customer entered the café. Every time though, he was disappointed to find a stranger instead of _him_. So he waited some more.

When the bell rang again, Niall didn’t expect it though, he should’ve had. Because Harry and Louis were walking through the door, probably looking for him and that was _not_ how Niall planned the whole thing.

“What the fuck are you idiots doing here?” Niall hissed under his breath. Louis laughed, Harry just looked even more anxious than Niall himself.

“No need to whisper Ni, he’s not here yet. We just wanted to know whom you’d pick. And if anything goes wrong or you’re too nervous, we’ll be here for you.” Louis assured him.

“Why would anything go wrong? And how could you possibly be here for me when Curly over there look even more nervous than I do? What’s his problem? Oh, you know what? I don’t wanna know. Go over at the farthest table and hide behind the menus or go shag in a bathroom, I don’t even care at that point. Just, leave.” Louis chuckled and threw his thumbs up as he dragged Harry away to a table far away from Niall’s and the three of them watched for the door, waiting for a familiar face.

It didn’t take long because a matter of seconds later, he was walking through the door, his hair perfect, a confident smile on his face, looking happy, maybe a little nervous as well, but mostly happy. Harry and Louis gasped. Niall felt his stomach turn and he wanted to throw up. He didn’t though, and that was a good thing.

“Hey Ni.” He smiled and kissed Niall’s cheek.

“Hey Li.” Niall smiled and sat across him at the table.

“So, you wanted to talk to me?” Niall swallowed loudly and nodded.

“Yes.”

“I need to tell you something too-” Niall’s face visibly paled if it was even possible. He imagined the worst scenarios.

“Me first!” Liam chuckled in his cute, but deep voice and Niall’s heart ached.

“I don’t know how to tell ya but-” Niall stopped dead in his track as he heard the bell jingle once more and Zayn was walking through the doors, leather jacket and combat boots on as he scanned the small place with his warm brown eyes and settled sitting at three tables away from where Niall already sat with Liam.

“But…” Liam didn’t see the tan-skinned boy ordering whatever he found interesting on the menu, he couldn’t see him because had had his back turned to the _worst_ scenario Niall could’ve imagined.

“I need to go the- the bathroom.” Niall was already up on his feet and ready to go and as he passed by Harry and Louis’ table, the curly lad reached for him, eyes filled with concern and followed him into the small bathroom.

Harry made sure the door was lock before he turned around to see his best friend splashing some water in his face, trying to calm down. And then, the last thing he expected was to see Niall give himself a speech and if they were in any other situation, it would’ve amused Harry.

“Okay, you can do this. You are a confident man who can deal with conflict.

“I’m going to pass out.

“Just get out there, tell them your decision. They’re rational. They may even become friends. They’ll probably just shake hands…”

“Niall stop this.” Harry said after a while, not being able to look at his friend torture himself any longer.

“They are so gonna hate me. Why am I such a bad person Harry? Why-”

“They know each other.” Harry admitted, his eyes closed, waiting for the punch or anything, just not mentally prepared to look at Niall at the exact moment.

“They  _what_  ?”

“They are Louis’ bosses. Been best mates since they were both toddlers.” Harry said, each word he let out making bile rise to his own mouth as he tried to keep the tears he felt coming from falling. He really wished he didn’t have to be the one to break it to his Nialler. Every guy that had stumbled in Niall’s life had received the Harry speech, the ‘If you hurt him, I’ll burn every single hair of your body and then chop your dick off, have a nice night’ speech. How ironic was it to be the one to hurt him in the finale.

“I can’t believe it.” Niall muttered and Harry decided it was the time to open his eyes, to face his best friend but the look of pure sadness and betrayal that Niall sported in his eyes made Harry regret his decision immediately and let a choke sob in total despair.

“I’m sorry Nialler, please-” Harry was crying and pleading and he sounded like a twelve-year-old schoolgirl who just got dumped by his boyfriend after a long three-day relationship.

“I can’t believe it but most of all I can’t believe  _you_.” Niall said his voice not angry, just sad as pushed pass Harry, unlocked the door and got out of the tiny room, Harry on his heels. Niall stopped around the corner, just before he was about to make his presence known, to listen to the conversation going on.

“What the hell are you doing here!?” That was most definitely Liam.

“I wanted to see it with my eyes, Niall confessing his undying love, asking you to be his boyfriend, getting down on one knee, whatever. I wanted to witness it! I’m sure you would’ve done the same.”

Liam scoffed. “Of course I wouldn’t! You know why? ‘Cause I trust you Zayn, I’d take a bullet for you.”

“I’m sorry Liam.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Of course you are.” He muttered. “You always are.”

And Niall decided he’d heard enough so he rounded the corner and the argument stopped as soon as the boys noticed the blond head and the hard blue eyes that could’ve set anyone on fire. Niall ignored them though and made his way to the front door when Louis’ voice startled him.

“Where’re you going Niall?” The Irish boy didn’t even make the effort to turn around before he replied a quick ‘Home’ and neither of the boys took it as an invitation to follow him.

Niall cringed at the stupid jingle of the stupid bell above his head as he stepped out of the café and into the streets when he was stopped by a voice he already knew and didn’t want to see.

“Hey, Ni! How’re you doing? Guess what? I’m getting married!” Niall didn’t even feel like pretending he cared and his reply was totally reflecting his mood.

“Fuck off Josh.”

~

It had been over an hour that Niall was locked up in his room, thinking about what happened. He was crushed. He felt stupid, humiliated and played. Because the other boys were all playing a game, a game that involved Niall and Niall’s heart, and it also involved Niall being oblivious. Niall was sick of that.

Niall also felt betrayed. Because Harry was supposed to be his best friend, but Harry knew, so Harry was part of the game.

Niall was brought out of his fuming thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

“Fuck off Harry, I don’t wanna see ya.” Niall didn’t care if it hurt the other boy; he actually hoped it did.

There was a silence and Niall wondered if Harry heard him or if he just imagined the sound of a knock. He heard some shuffling though to the other side of the door so there was definitely someone.

“It’s not Harry.”

Niall’s heart skipped a beat as he recognized the accent and the melodic voice,  _fuck_ , he was supposed to be mad so why was there so much fluttering in his stomach?

“Can we just talk? Please?” Niall tried to ignore him and the stupid butterflies he felt each time a word left the other boy’s mouth but soon he found it was a very difficult task to accomplish and got up on his feet to open the door.

He stood there, in the same outfit he was wearing back at the café, he looked exactly the same except for his sad eyes when he noticed Niall’s look on his face.

“What do you want Malik?” Niall asked with an irritated sigh and Zayn winced.

“I wanted to apologize.” Zayn said and Niall let out a bitter chuckle.

“Well apology not accepted. Bye Zayn.” Niall was about to close the door but Zayn stopped it by sticking his foot between the door and the doorframe. Niall sighed and opened the door once more, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for Zayn to finish whatever he had to say so he could close the door again and never see his face ever again.

“Where is Liam?”

“Danielle called him earlier at work; I think they had some family business to sort out.” Zayn replied and Niall hummed in approval. He didn’t make any other noises though and didn’t look like he was about to speak so Zayn decided it was the time for some explanations.

“We didn’t know at first. Liam told me Louis introduced him to that amazing guy and I told him I met someone too. Turned out we both had a date with you.” Niall realised the doorway was not the best place to have that kind of conversation but he didn’t move from his spot, waiting for Zayn to continue his story.

“We obviously both let the other take you. We argued a little and then decided it would be a great idea to let you choose without telling you we knew each other. It was a stupid idea. And don’t blame Harry and Louis; they didn’t really have that much choice. And on behalf of Liam and me, we’re sorry.” Zayn let his eyes drop to the ground and he took a shaky breath before locking them with Niall’s again. “I get why you picked him.”

Niall’s eyes widen but he kept his mouth shut. Zayn took it as his cue to keep on talking.

“Don’t give up on him just yet. He’s an amazing guy, an amazing friend, an amazing dad, and I’m sure he’d make an amazing boyfriend as well if you give him the chance. Give him a chance.

Niall opened and closed his mouth at loss of words and Zayn simply nodded and turned around, ready to leave but he was stopped by a pale but strong and firm hand around his bicep, keeping him in place. Zayn turned once more to throw a confused look at the blonde boy but Niall was already leaning and before he knew it, they were kissing.

And it felt right, it felt like everything both of them ever wanted, it didn’t feel unsure from Niall’s side or guilty from. Zayn’s, it just felt completely right so Zayn let himself melt in the touch. They kissed, and as they kissed, Niall guided them both back in the room where they landed on Niall’s queen sized bed, breaking the contact to lie next to each other, just listening to their breathings.

“I don’t get it.”

“I called Liam earlier and invited him over to tell him that I already sort of liked somebody else.” Niall said and kissed at Zayn’s jaw.

“Oh and does that somebody else like you back?” Zayn teased and chuckled when Niall slapped him playfully on the arm.

“I don’t know, he wasn’t really clear on that matter.” Niall said with a little smirk that Zayn immediately kissed off.

“Of course I like you silly.”

And when Harry and Louis came back that night and found the two boys asleep in each other’s arms, they knew everything was going to be all right eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys! Hope you're all happy with the ending even though your ship didn't win, and before anyone asks, nope, I don't think of writing a sequel. Enjoy! xx

Zayn stood from the circular table where he was previously sat with Niall by his side, Harry and Louis on the other. He was dressed in his black sharp suit and his fancy tie, his hair perfect as ever. He took a breath and looked at the crowd, each little group sat at their own table; some people he recognised from work or his early years, some people were complete strangers. He took his glass of wine in one hand, a spoon in the other and cleared his throat as he banged the spoon on the cup a couple times to get the attention of all. Everyone’s eyes were now on his but his eyes were locked on one person sat at a table not far away.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” he began and people cheered because they knew what was coming. “But as the best man for a second time, it was still my job to write a whole new speech even though you know better than anyone else Li that I’m shit at this-”

“At least this time you’re not drunk!” Louis interrupted and everyone laughed at the memory of years ago when Zayn made his speech completely pissed.

“Yeah, thank you very much Lou, now shut up and let me finish.” The crowd giggled a little but went quiet to let Zayn continue. “It was sort of surreal when you two broke it off. It was probably the biggest plot twist ever. Caught everyone off guard. It caught me off guard. I didn’t know what to do, all you did was spend your day in bed, pinning over her and I swear Dani, if you hadn’t take him back, I would’ve gone crazy.” Liam turned beet red and tried to glare at Zayn but he was obviously too happy to be mad at him.

“Something crazy happened a couple months ago, right Li? Guess I wasn’t the only one tired of your self-pitying, because Louis tried to hook you up with Harry’s roommate!” Zayn gestured to the boys around him as he talked so the ones who didn’t know who he was talking about could still follow the story. “And after so many years of friendship, I could never have guessed we would be stuck in such an awkward situation.” Liam gave him those eyes that meant ‘No, you wouldn’t dare’ and Zayn replied with a ‘Of course I would’ kind of smirk.

“Turned out I was also trying to get in the pretty blonde’s pants!” Some laughed, some gasped in surprise and Zayn went on with his speech.

“And then we made these stupid rules that none of us followed and tried to ‘win’ Niall and it was all sort of childish but I guess we both fell hard for him, Liam trying to forget Dani and well, for my reason, I wanted a personal challenge because at first, he played hard to get and no one ever played hard to get with me.” Zayn smiled down at Niall as the boy laughed and the crowd joined along. “And now I’m rambling but I guess what I’m trying to say is that, everything happens for a reason, and if it doesn’t happen, it wasn’t meant to be. But Li, Dani and you were meant to be from the start.”

Danielle was crying and holding onto Liam’s hand while Liam was simply smiling back at her and there was a silence following the end of Zayn’s speech that got the tan lad confused.

“How am I suppose the finish that? End? The end?” The guests laugh and applauded while Zayn sat back at his table, receiving a peck on the cheek from Niall. “How was I?”

 “You did well.” Niall replied with a kiss on the lips this time.

“The drunken speech was better, but that’s my opinion.” Louis said and received a small slap behind the head by a giggling and tipsy Harry.

“I have no idea how you put up with him every day Haz, you’re brave.” Niall sighed and stuck his tongue to his ex-roommate, totally ignoring the gasp of fake hurt Louis let out of his mouth.

 It had been a couple months since the “Niall War” as Zayn and Liam kept calling it and everyone had moved on with their lives. Liam and Danielle decided to give themselves another try and they decided to get a second wedding when the summer came because really, it was the only way things were supposed to be for them. Harry decided to move in with Louis and when Niall understood that he couldn’t possibly pay the rent by himself, Zayn decided that he would stay with him. Harry never said it was part of his evil plan to get rid of Niall, but Niall knew it. Because the couple weeks following the “decision” (still a term Zayn and Liam chose), Niall wouldn’t shut up about Zayn. ‘ _Oh Zayn is the best, he bought us a puppy_ ’ or ‘ _Oh Zayn is so romantic, he made me dinner yesterday to celebrate the end of my finals’_ and the occasional ‘ _Oh Zayn is so good in bed, we even made it to a third round_ ’ and even though Harry wouldn’t say a thing about it, Niall knew it was pissing him off and it was exactly what Niall wanted. He had to endure Harry at the beginning of his relationship; it was just fair for him the return the favor.

Everything seemed to be falling into place and as Niall slipped his fingers between Zayn’s, he realised he didn’t want it any other way.

 “I’m sorry; it’s my turn to speak.” Louis said as he obnoxiously slammed a fork against his glass, waiting for everyone to just shut up. “So as you all probably ignored, I’ve been dating this gorgeous and amazing boy for now 4 years- no not the tan idiot who can’t make speeches, the other- the better one.” Louis enjoyed the glare on his boss’ face and turned around when Niall leaned in to whisper something that made both him and Zayn giggled.

“And every time I was about to do it, a voice in my head, or something kept telling me that it wasn’t the right time but now that Liam got _two_ weddings and that you’re already kind of drunk…” Harry’s face fell and stared with wide-eyed as Louis slowly got on one knee, not even listening to the gasps and cheers. “I just think that maybe it’s our time baby. Harry Edward Styles, would you like to endure me for many more years and accept to marry me?”

A single tear rolled down Harry’s cheek, everyone letting out a relieved breath when Harry nodded and threw himself at Louis, accepting the ring he slipped on his finger and kissed the older boy for everyone to see.

 “So happy for you boys, hope you’ll choose me as your best man and let me make the speech.” Zayn teased them but still wrapped an arm around Louis for a congratulation hug.

“Forget it pretty boy, you’re shit at making speeches.” Louis said and shoved him away, leaving Zayn with a pout on his face that Niall quickly kissed away. “And don’t tease too much; Niall doesn’t need to catch to bride’s bouquet to know that you two are totally getting married after us.”

“Not if we get married first.” Zayn replied on a challenging tone. Niall and Harry shared that distress look even though they both knew there was nothing they could do to stop this.

  “Oh, yeah?” Louis had that competition glint in his eye and Zayn, well, Zayn was never backing away.

“Yeah.”

  And they both shook hands with a firm grasp as they spoke at the same time. “Oh, it’s _on_.”

And it could only mean one thing.

_It meant war._


End file.
